Penpals
by Taifucchee
Summary: Rin Kagamine has always dreamed of getting to Yamaha Academy instead of her poor town's school. When Rin's class starts to trade letters with Yamaha's students, Rin couldn't be happier. Howewer, then her mother, who always chooses wrong guys, gets a boyfriend. Slowly, Rin starts to tell her worries for her penpal, Len Kagamine. Sorry I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1 : Introducing Rin

**Hello everyone! It's my first fanfic that I publish, so constructive critisism is apperciated!**

**Uh...nothing more to say...please enjoy the story!**

**Rin's POV **

_'Hello, my name is Kagamine Rin. I am fifteen years old and I have a family of two; me and my mother. I study at Crypton middle-school. I'm currently on the ninth grade, so I'm studying my last year here. I'm hoping to get a scholarship to a better highschool than ours. I'm looking forward to your reply.'_

Hmm, that should be fine. Or should I scratch that scholarship part? Nah, I'm poor, no reason to hide it. I sighed and folded the letter to its envelope. I wonder with who I will be exhcanging letters with. Oh yea, if you wonder, my class is starting to exhchange letters with Yamaha Academy's students.

Yamaha Academy was an elite private school, for nobles. It had primary school, middle school and high school. My dream was to get a scholarship to Yamaha's highschool. Of course, it would never happen; not if I graduate from this junkschool. Crypton middle-school, a crappy middle school in a crappy little town. Students were mostly drooling jerks or soon-to-be sluts.

Yamaha, in the other hand...oh the possibilities. It was nearly two hundred years old academy on a private island near Japan, and it had maintainded its glory all that time. Like I said, my dream was to get there. Oh, yes, I loved studying. I adored learning new things. Well, despite our school being such a piece of trash, it was still my favourite place. Compared to our little apartment, our school was luxury. And my friends were there. Those few who weren't sluts or drooling jerks.

I smiled at the thought of my friends. They were the happiest thing in my life. They made me always laugh and feel better whenever I was sad or anxious.

I looked at the clock. It was already 10:30, time to go to bed. I drag myself to my bathroom -it was a wonder I had my own bathroom or room, because our aparment really was a crappy one- and brushed my teeth. I changed into my pajamas and fell on my bed. I pulled the blanket over me and closed my eyes.

At morning, I woke up to the sound of my alarm. While walking to my bathroom, I thought about my soon-to-be penpal again. Would they be a girl or a boy? What kind of would they be?

After brushing my teeth, taking a quick shower and drying my hair, I changed into my school uniform; red plaid skirt, a white blouse, a cream-colored long-sleeved knit garment and red ribbon. I also pulled on some black knee-socks.

As I skipped to kitchen, I saw mom sleeping on a couch. _So she fell asleep there, huh_, I thought. Sighing, I went to wake her up.

''Mom, wake up''

She groaned and rubbed her eyes. ''Just a minute, Rin-chan~'', she muttered. I sighed. ''No, mom. Stand up and go to sleep in your bed if you're that tired. But please, just move from the couch''. Sometimes it felt like _I_ was the mom here when waking up her like this.

''Anyway, I'm going to school; if you're still lying on the couch I promise I'll pour some ice-cold water on you'', I threated her.

''Naaw, you're so mean, Rin-chan~'', she pouted. I chuckled and waved my hand lightly. ''Bye~'' ''Bye, Rin-chan. Take care~'', mom mumbled from the couch.

''Schoo~o~l, schoo~l, school~'', I hummed as I skipped to school. And soon, I already saw it; a white building with big letters saying 'CRYPTON MIDDLE-SCHOOL' on the wall. I was early, there was still ten minutes left before class would start. I slipped to classroom and sat on my chair, and swung my legs on my table. Students here tend to get to school exactly on time or couple minutes late, so you could see no-one here before except me and my friends.

And ah, speaking of my friends. Classroom's door opened and my friend Teto came in. She let her gaze to wander around classroom before looking at me. She smiled and I smiled back. Then she took her seat behind me.

''Early as always, huh?'', she teased and smirked. I stuck my toungue out playfully. ''Better than being late, the thing these slutty drooling monkeys love to do'', I shot back. She nodded in agreement. Then she started to play with the tip of my hair.

''You know, you could pass as a teacher here since you're actually smarter than most of them'', Teto sighed. I heard a hint of jealousity in her voice. ''C'mon Teto, you're not that bad...I suppose'', I tried to cheer her. ''I'm born to be an idiot~'', she sang dramatically. I patted her head and messed with her hair. We looked into each other and burst into laughter.

''Hey! That's not fair, having fun without me!'', a familiar voice said. Me and Teto turned to look into direction of the voice

Neru, my other friend, was standing in front of my desk, her gaze already resting on her cellphone. She never left anywhere without it; you could see her nearly always texting with someone. Due the fact that Neru had practically everyone's phone number from our little town, she was the gossip queen of our school. So, if you wanted to know whether your crush liked you back or not, what were the true colors of school's most popular guy or so on, ask Neru. She knew it all. But the fact that will she give you that information is a whole different story.

Finally, the clock hit four and our teacher, Kiyoteru-sensei came to classroom. ''Okay everyone, quiet down'', he said as he put a pile of papers to his desk. Since our school and class was what it was, no-one except me, Neru and Teto really listened to him. They just continued chatting like nothing would happen. Kiyoteru-sensei sighed. ''Be quiet, I say this nicely for the last time'', he said, with a bit louder tone. Students howewer, paid no attention.

''SHUT UP RIGHT AWAY YOU COCKY BRATS OR IT WILL BE DETENTION FOR EVERYONE FOR NEXT TWO MONTHS!'', Kiyoteru-sensei yelled. Students immediatly turned their attention to him. It still surprised me how that always worked, considering the fact that he does it every single morning. Oh well, he _is_ scary when he's mad.

''Now, bring the intoduction letters of yourselves here. You will get your replies in two days. Everyone remembered to write a letter, right?'', Kiyoteru-sensei said, lowering his voice tone threatingly. Some of students seemed to rip off a piece of paper from the notebook and write something on it quickly.

I walked proudly to Kiyoteru-sensei's desk and handed over the letter. He smiled to me. ''Great as always, Kagamine''. It made me really happy.

**Len's POV**

''Okay, I've got the introducion letters from the other school. Make sure to return your replies to me tommorrow'', Luka-sensei annouced. ''Now, come to pick a letter from here when I call your name''

''Hatsune Miku''. The teal-haired girl instanly stood up and picked up a letter. Then she went back to her seat.

''Megpoid Gumi''

The green-haired girl stood up now and took a letter from the desk, and danced back to her seat.

''Kagamine Len''

I stood up slowly, and walked to the teacher's desk. I looked at the letters. Most of them were just a piece of paper or very poorly closed envelopes, the letters peeking out of them. One letter caught my eye. It was nicely closed envelope, and the letter seemed to be nicely folded too. I picked it and went back to my seat. Then I put it into my bag, waiting for school to end.

When school ended and my driver came to pick me up, I almost ran to car. In the car, I took the letter from my bag and carefully opened it. First my eyes widened, and then soft smile made its way to my face.

_Kagamine Rin, huh_, I thought. I took a piece of paper from my bag and started to write.

_'Dearest Rin...'_

**Soo, how was it? Honestly, I've never written this long chapter in my life so I'm quite proud. (Though it's still short XD)**

**But! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Mom

**I got rewievs ;u; I'm so happy happy happy. Seriously, they mean so much to me, thankyouthankyouthankou **

**And I noticed a typo in previous chapter; when Rin says clock finally hit four she's supposed to say clock finally hit eight. Oops...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Two days passed, and the replies came. I was nervous first and my hands were shaking the whole time I was opening the letter.

_Dearest Rin,_

_May I call you that? My name is Kagamine Len. We have a same family name, coincidence, isn't it? I am fifteen years old too, and as you already know, I study in the Yamaha Academy. I'm also in a ninth grade. I have a family of four; me, my mother, my father and my elder sister. I am really looking forward exchanging letters with you._

_Yours,_

_Len_

I blinked few times. Wow, the same family name with me. I wasn't sure whether it was a good or a bad thing. But the good thing was, Len didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that I was poor and went to junkschool.

The school bell rang, and students started to flow out of the class. Teto tapped my shoulder and I turned my attention towards her. ''Rin-rin, let's walk home together~'', she sang.

''Okay, but what about Neru?'', I asked. Teto shook her head. ''She's got her part-time job''. I nodded and stood up. I also stuffed the reply from Len to my schoolbag.

While walking home, I noticed Teto looking somehow down. ''Teto, is everything right?'', I asked her worriedly. She lifted her gaze from ground and looked at me with pleading eyes. ''You know were having a math test tomorrow? Well, to be honest, I haven't studied for it much...okay, not at all. So pwetty pwease Rin-rin, teach mee~'', she whined and looked at me with the best puppy eyes she could make.

I laughed; this happened always. Teto said she was too busy to study, but in fact, she was just lazy. ''Okay okay, I'll tutor you. Come to my place around four?''. Teto's expression brightened and she nearly jumped of joy.

''Thank you Rin-rin! I promise I'll buy you two bags of oranges! Oh, and I have to turn here. Bye bye, see you lateer~'', she sang and ran to other direction. I sighed and shook my head. That Teto.

Well, okay, secretly I was happy that Teto asked me to tutor her. I had something to do, plus it was fun how shocked she always was when I explained a problem to her that she never understood at school, and then she suddenly got it.

As I came home, I noticed something being weird. A smell of food was greeting me. I tiptoed to kitchen and saw _mom_ cooking. It was weird. Past few months she never cooked anything. In fact, she never did really anything. She just lay on the couch moping. You see, remember when I said mom always chose the wrong men? Well, they left them after dating her few weeks. But mom, she..., well those men were like drug for her. She was lively and enegictic only when she had a boyfriend; otherwise she just was moping all day long.

So, I was really really relieved that mom had finally recovered from her newest boyfriend. I wish this happines could last longer; but I knew it wouldn't. In few days, she'll find a new one. So, I'll just enjoy these days without boyfriends or so.

''Mmh, chiken~'', I whispered and licked my lips. Mom's homemade chicken was best. Mom turned her face towards me and smiled. ''Welcome home, Rin dear~'', she chirped. I went to hug her tightly. ''Nice to have you back, mom. And I'm home'', I said quietly. Mom smiled and patted my head.

''Now please, let me make the dinner for us'', she teased. I chuckled and let go. ''I'll go to do my homework. Oh, and Teto will drop by around four, okay?''. Mom just nodded and I skipped to my room.

_I need to report this to Teto and Neru_, was my first thought. I grabbed my ancient phone and typed a quick message. Their replies came immediatly.

**From: Teto Kasane**

**Your mom? But isn't that great? Oh, except if she finds a new boyfriend...**

**From: Neru Akita**

**When she gets the new guy report me immediatly. I'll dig up everything I can of him.**

A silent laugh escaped my lips as I read Neru's text; that was so typical of her. Every time mom got a new boyfriend, Neru would shut in her room and investigate with her phone. And she could always dig up something suspicious; like that the guy had been in prison, stolen a car, sent someone to hospital...

And every time I would blackmail mom's boyfriends with this infrormation, so they would eventually leave mom. I knew I caused mom to be heartbroken, but that's better than dating jerks.

In afternoon, Teto came. She entered our apartment shyly. I almost laughed, watching her to look at her right and left before carefully walking in. Teto was usually very loud and energictic, but she was extremly shy around other adults except her big brother. Well, honestly, if mom wouldn't be my mom I would be a little cautious around here.

''Come on, scaredy cat~'', I teased and Teto pouted cutely. I led her to my room and we sat on the floor. ''So, Mrs. I'm-too-lazy-to-study-and-use-excuses, what problems you don't get?'', I said, teasing her again. Teto took a math book from her book and opened a page. ''Well, this all'', she said and her face went a bit red. I smirked. ''Well, be glad that this is easy one...''

After Teto left, I started to write my reply for Len.

**Len's POV**

_Dearest Len,_

_Yes, you may call me what you want as long as I can call you that :D Haha. Well...how you have been doing? What kind of is it study there in Yamaha? Is it really nearly two hundred years old? Sorry for so many questions, but I'm very curious. You see, it's my dream to get to that school. Though it's impossible, but hey, you can always dream, right? And eh... I know this is only my second letter to you but I'm asking some advice; you see, my mom has a really really bad taste in men, and she always ends up heartbroken. So I hope you could say that how I can see whether her newest guy will be ok or piece of trash? You don't have to answer if you don't want, I understand._

_Rin_

_PS. I put a photo of me here. Could you give yours too? It makes me somehow feel better when I know what kind of you look._

After reading Rin's letter, I smiled warmly. The way she wrote was so..., hm, how should I describe it? I could almost see her expressions in my mind while she was writing this. And she looked pretty, I saw it on the photo she had sent me. Her golden, shoulder-lenght hair shined in the sunlight, and her blue eyes sparkled. It made me feel warm inside.

The couple last sentences of Rin's letter however made me worry. No one will touch her. No-one touches _my_ Rin.

I took a piece of paper and began to write.

_Dearest Rin..._

**The second chapter; done! Sorry that it's still short. Oh, and sorry that Len's POVs are so short, but I'm going to keep them like that awhile, I want to leave him to be somehow more mysterious character.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and please tell me your options, they help!**


	3. Chapter 3 : The boyfriend

**Sorry that this took awhile, but I was at Anime Convetion and then staying at friend's house. Thankyou for reviews AND HOLY COW DOES THIS STORY HAVE EIGHT FOLLOWERS- woah, thank you so so much ;u; I think I'll faint soon.**

**Review anshwersh~**

**Emi: Who knows :-D Thanks for reviewing!**

**SharksRCoolXD: Thanks! I actually wrote the first chapters on a piece of paper so I just write them again on a computer and edit them a little, that's why I update pretty fast. Plus it's summer so I have time :~3**

**LunaLapis: Congractulations, I fell off my chair because of your review xD I'm so happyy~ Thank youu!**

**XxRinnyxX: Indeed : D Thank you for your review!**

**Ae123monkey: Thank you very much OuO**

**Disclaimer: Guess who forgot this on first two chapters ehm...anyway, I don't own Vocaloid, UTAU or Fanloids!**

**Rin's POV**

_Dearest Rin,_

_Great! And yes, Yamaha Academy is two-hundred years old. And studying here is challenging, but rewarding. It is okay to be curious, it is very nice to answer your questions. And I have been doing mostly great, we just went to beach with my friends. Now moving to next subject; about your mother. I think you should be careful with his new boyfriend, who knows what he turns out to be. And if he seems suspicious to you, I believe you have a friend, Akita-san was it, who has pretty good acces of your town's people? And as you said yourself, we have traded only few letters, but I want you to know that whatever happens you can tell me and I'll see what I can do. Oh, and you look very beautiful. I'll put a photo of me here._

''Wait, how Len knows Neru's name? Oh right, Neru's penpal must've told him...'', I mumbled to myself. I wonder who were the friends Len went to beach with..

The ringing of my phone interrupted my thoughts. I looked at the number. Mom, huh.

''Rin speaking'', I answered.

''Rin-dear, hi! Umm...I was wondering if you would want to come to that café near our home with me and Hiro?'', she said and giggled. Hiro? Who was that? Oh no no no do not say it is...

''Mom? Who's Hiro?'', I asked, my tone a bit sharp. More giggling from mom.

''Wee~l, Hiro is...my _boyfriend_~'', she purred. I could almost see mom looking at this Hiro guy like he would be the world's last orange. Something I definently wouldn't want to see.

''Sorry, mom, but I have a lot of homework today'', I said without thinking really much.

''I-I see... then, see you at the evening..'', mom said, sounding a bit down and I almost regretted that I didn't agree. Almost. I still didn't want to see her flirting her brains away. Or making out with this Hiro. Argh Rin, don't think about it or you'll have nightmares!

I looked at the photo of Len he had sent me. He looked very handsome indeed; his blonde hair, about the same color as mine, was tied on a small ponytail. His blue eyes were also excactly the same color as mine. Now that I thought about it, we could've passed as twins; the same family name, resembling first names and looking the same. Weird, huh. But somehow, I was happy. And I had this weird feeling, the feeling that Len looked somehow familiar.

''That's not possible, Rin. You're overreacting'', I scolded myself. After all, Len was rich, living far away from me, and studying on a super-rich and famous school. I, on the other hand, was living in a poor little town and attending a poor junkschool. No way we have met before. Just no way.

My phone rang again and I picked it up. ''Rin speaking'', I said a bit lazily.

''Rin-rin, guess who I just saw at that café near your house?'', Teto almost screamed. I held my phone a little further away from my ear. ''Let me guess. Mom and his new guy?'. I could hear Teto muttering something like it-was-supposed-to-be-a-shocking-surprise or something. A chuckle escaped from my lips. ''Sorry Teto, but mom already called me. This guy's name is Hiro'', I sighed.

''Hiro huh...you better message Neru about him! I gotta go now, otherwise Ted-ni- I mean, boss will kill me and lock away my breads for month! Byeee~'', Teto exclaimed and hung up. I laughed at the thought of Teto's big brother locking away her french breads. _It must be fun to have your big brother as your boss..._, I thought sarcastically. Poor Teto.

''Okay, I should probaly text to Neru now, and then reply to Len..'', I mumbled and started to type a message.

**To: Neru Akita**

**It happened. Name is Hiro. Mom probaly brings him over today, so I can tell you more information then.**

This should do it. And speaking of devil, our doorbell rang, and guess who were there; mom and this Hiro guy. My first impression of him was...not that bad, actually. I mean, usually mom's boyfriends would have stained shirts and a cigarette in the corner of their mouths, holding a bottle of beer and hand under mom's shirt. Hiro, however, had a clean white blouse, black tie and black pants. He was holding mom's hand and smiling warmly.

But, I wasn't fooled simply by appearance. And Len's words were still echoing in my head. _Be careful_, I mentally said.

''Hello, my name is Hiro. You must be Rin-chan, right?''. That snapped me out of my thoughts. I saw Hiro smiling and holding his hand out for me. I stared it for couple seconds, trying to make him uneasy. But I didn't succeed in that. He was still smiling. I frowned and shook his hand hesitantly. ''_Nice_ to meet you, Hiro-san'', I said, not even trying to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

This made Hiro chuckle, but I saw him squeezing mom's hand tighter. Mark of nervousness. I smirked in my mind. Project Rid Of Rat And Man, shortly PROGRAM. I know, I suck at naming things but hey, what can you do!

I took a quick look on the Rat and Man **( TN: I searched some english insulting words and found 'rat' so I used it and 'cause Hiro is man I put it like that xD *blah blah*)**. He looked pretty young, probaly someone in their late twenties. He had black hair and brown eyes. I had to report this all for Neru.

''Well, if you excuse me, I'll leave to my room now. Mom, there's some yesterday leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry'', I annouced and mom just nodded, and went back to drooling over Hiro. Judging from her expression, I bet they're gonna do everything else than eat. Okay, now I'm probaly gonna puke AND have nightmares, seriously. I dashed to my room and started to type new message to Neru.

**To: Neru Akita**

**Okay, he and mom just came. He's in his late twenties, black hair, brown eyes. Taller than mom, probaly something like 180 cm tall.**

After sending the text, I sat to my chair and took a sheet of paper. Time to reply Len.

I slept really badly that night. I heard mom's moans and giggles from living room and went to puke few times. Honestly, it's not nice to hear your mom making out. So, I slept badly and now I'm super tired. I thought about skipping school, but that would mean hearing more mom and Hiro making out. So, here I am, walking to school, looking like zombie pretty much now.

''Oi! Kagamine!'', I heard a shout behind me and turned my head towards it. Nero Akita, Neru's big brother was running towards me. Remember when I said our school was full of sluts and drooling jerks? I forgot to mention wannabe-deliquents. Nero was one of them.

''Whatya want, Akita?'', I mimicked his speaking style. He stood in front of me and grinned his stupid grin. Seriously, I felt really sorry for Neru having a big brother like this. ''Little sis said that 'this guy is extremly difficult task, but PROGRAM will succeed', whatever that means. And by the way, you look horrible'', he said and left me there standing dumbfounded. Weird weird weird, usually it didn't take even two hours for Neru to find something interesting. Maybe this guy was from some other town? Honestly, I didn't give it very much thought.

**Len's POV**

_Dearest Len,_

_I'm glad my overwhelming curiosity isn't a bother! And you must've had fun at the beach, I would like to know more :) I haven't done anything special, well, we had a math test on Friday, and I got a full score! My friend, Teto, wanted to drown me, she barely passed even thought I gave her some extra tutoring. But she is like that, forgetting everything about studying once something interesting comes up. And thank you for your advice, I will be careful : D And thank you for your support! By the way, isn't it funny that we look pretty same, have the same family names and our first names resemble? When is your birthday? Mine's September 27th._

_Rin_

Oh Rin, if you would just know how much other things we have in common...

Reading her writing made me want to see her even more. I wonder if she would still remember me...

**- and Len's POV is short ;u; I'll try to update sooner for make up for this. And by the way, I swear fanfiction has something against me ö_ö Seriously, I think it removes some things I write. Or then it's my wordpad *sigh***

**And again, I would love to hear your option. If you liked, please tell me or if you dislike, tell me about it. I am always trying to improve! And please, if you see any grammar issues or spelling mistakes, tell me about them since I'm not a native English speaker.**

**And enough with this talk, hope you liked this chapter!**

**Edit 17.7.2012: Sorry, I might've confused you but I say one thing right now; this story is not twincest. Rin and Len are not related. Thank you xD**


	4. Chapter 4 : Two weeks without Letters

**Hewwo again o3o And thank you again so much for the reviews~ And it seems that I confused some of you, so I say it again ; Rin and Len are NOT related. **

**Review answers:**

**HalerzIsACyco : Thank you and here comes more xD**

**Liia-P: Really? NjnjfnwkjnjnLNKNV I seriously think I'll faint soon ;u; And I'll update always as soon as I get inspiration/I can/ I'm not too lazy :b**

**Emi: No, theyre not xD**

**Some nice person (-that's how I will call all the anynomouses for now XD): Thank you!**

**XxRinnyxX: Nope, mah native language is Finnish :3 And thank you!**

**Madelinemaryann: Well, I like Neru so I didn't want to make her a bitch 'D Thank you!**

**Ae123monkey: Rest assured, my friend. They aren't twins x'D Thank you!**

**Leafy: Oops, my mistake xD I tend to do typos like that ^^'' Thank you 8D**

**Disclaimer: (I remebered it! Wohoo!) I don't own Vocaloid, UTAU or Fanloids.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Kiyoteru-sensei broke his leg and got hospitalized for a week. So, we couldn't exchange letters with Yamaha's students because the letters were posted straightly to him, not to school. Just two weeks of waiting a letter from Len. Doesn't sound a difficult task, right?

Well, it was. Somehow, the letters had became a daily routine for me. Even though I had received only few of them. Come from school, read Len's letter. Go to shower, eat, do homework, reply to Len. Seems like my classmates were pissed too; they actually liked the penpal-thing too. Probaly, because it seemed like every Yamaha's student was good-looking. Someone said that they had got the popular pop idol, Hatsune Miku as their penpal. Though it was Kaito who said that, so it's probaly true. Kaito is one of the guys I actually don't hate in this school. Yes, he may be an ice-cream loving idiot, but he's very nice and kind. And he's -believe it or not- good at school. I believe he just pretends to be idiot, or then he has a split personality; smart-Kaito at lessons and ice-cream-loving-idiot-Kaito normally.

Our substitue teacher was...weird. Her name was Yowane Haku. She was pretty good at teaching or so, just that..., hm, how should I explain this. She kept looking towards me, and once when one of our class' idiots came too close to me she dragged him away and it seems that the poor boy had experienced something really horrible. So yeah, it seemed like she would murder anyone who took even one step too close to me. Not that I minded, really. It was just weird, that's all.

But other than that, I liked her very much. She was kind and as I said, good at teaching. Don't tell anyone what I'm about to say now, but she actually was better teacher than Kiyoteru-sensei. Even Akaito, one of the laziest students in our class, would listen her. Though he could've just been staring at her chest, I don't know.

''Psht, Rin, come here!'', I heard a whisper next to me. Neru was looking at her phone screen again, but I knew it was her who spoke. ''What is it, Neru?'', I whispered. She nodded towards her phone screen and I looked at it. There was a two years old newspaper article. Here's what it said;

11.2.2010

**THE GIRL GOD KIDNAPPED BY SINGLE MOM'S BOYFRIEND – THIRD CASE THIS YEAR !**

Yesterday, Tokyo's police got a call from panicking mother who explained that when she came home, her daughter had dissapeared along the mother's boyfriend, leaving only small piece of paper behind that said 'Goodbye mom. I'm scared.' The police started to investigate this right away, but haven't found anything yet. Situtation is similar to two other cases like this, only difference really is the town; first abduction happened in Sapporo, second in Hiroshima and third now in Tokyo. Notice that every case is happening in different part of Japan; Sapporo's in north, Tokyo's in the middle of Japan and Hiroshima's in south. Police recommends every single mother in the area around these three cities be careful, especially if they have daughter of age 12-16 and-

''Huh? Where's the rest of the article?'', I asked. Neru frowned. ''That's the problem: this article was removed from the new'spaper's website. I found this little piece of it with a little uhmm..._breaking.._'', Neru said and smirked. ''So you hacked. Seriously Neru, you're sure you won't get caught?'', I asked worried. This wasn't first time for Neru hack things.

''Rest assured, Rin. I'm kinda good at what I do'', she said and winked. I sighed.

''Kagamine-san, Neru, lesson is over. I'd like to speak to you'', a voice suddenly said. Neru and I lifted our gazes from the cell screen and saw Haku-sensei standing in front of us. I gulped. So we had chatted over the half of lesson. Time flies fast with Neru.

''W-what would sensei probaly want to say to us?'', I stammered and my hands started to sweat. Suddenly, Haku-sensei began to laugh and ruffled my hair. ''Don't worry, I'm not going to give you detention or anything. Neru, you probaly now why I want to speak with you two.'' Neru didn't look surprised at all, just nodded. I looked both of them. Haku-sensei called Neru by her first name. Now that I thought about it, Neru hadn't even really been surprised when Haku walked to our class and annouced she'll be our substitute teacher.

''Do you two know each other by any chance?'', I asked suspiciously. ''Haku's an old friend. She may not look like it, but she's actually only 20. She used to babysit me when we were in the elementary school. And then she became one of the bodyguards of Kagamine family''

This made my jaw drop. ''Ka-ka-kagamine family's bodyguard?'', my voice being a mere whisper. Haku looked at me amused. ''Yes, Kagamine-san, or may I call you Rin? It's kinda weird to call you Kagamine-san since I serve Kagamine family'', she asked. I just nodded. ''Go ahead. Can I call you just Haku then?''

Haku smiled and nodded. ''Now, the reason I'm here because Len-kun ordered me here. He heard that your teacher broke his leg and so he made me to come here because he wanted to be sure of your safety if you couldn't sen him letters'', she explainded.

''That's...wow. How can I thank him?'', I asked Haku, my voice becoming a little shaky. You know, I got really easily touched when someone did things like this to me. Haku smiled again. ''I believe your happiness is enough for him. Len-kun is really kind.'' I couldn't say anything anymore so I just nodded.

* * *

My good mood was ruined as soon as I came home; sight of mom lying on the couch with Hiro and whispering to his ear made me feel I really couldn't eat a proper dinner, so I just grabbed some oranges from the table and headed towards my room. I decided to visit Teto at her workplace.

I put on my favourite outfit; a loose light-orange cardigan, black thights and red skirt. I also put some white ballerinas on. ''Mom, I'll go out for a bit'', I winked at the door. Mom lifted her gaze only a bit to my direction, showing that she had heard me.

Teto was working at a small café near at the town center. They had the best cakes ever! It's good that Teto is my best friend, she usually lowered the prize for me when her big brother didn't see.

As I entered the café, a heavenly smell greeted me. I saw Teto standing behind the cashier slightly bored. ''Teetoo~'', I chirped and she snapped out of her thoughts. Her eyes brightened as she saw me. ''Rin-rin!'', she squealed. ''My savior! Ted-nii wont let me leave the cashier even for two freakin' minutes! I almost died from boredom!'', Teto whined. I laughed at her ranting.

Rest of the evening went quickly while helping out Teto and eating delicious cakes (we secretly ate one when Ted didn't notice us). I looked at the clock. It pointed 6 PM. ''Oh, I have to go home; there won't be any buses after 6:30 and I'm honestly too tired to walk home'', I said to Teto and she nodded.

* * *

~Two weeks later~

Finally, Kiyoteru-sensei came back and we got our letters from Yamaha's students.

_Dearest Rin,_

_Congructlations for your math test! And send my apologies to Teto-san! Well, speaking of that beach subject, it wasn't really an ideal trip; it rained the most of time and water was freezing, so we mostly stayed indoors and played karuta. I'm glad if I could be any help. And my birthday is 27th of September, too. By the way, have you heard that our teachers are planning to our class visit your school and meet up with our penpals?_

_Yours, Len_

* * *

**Sorry, No Len's POV this time. It was more like filler chapter anyway, I tested OpenOffice instead of wordpad. And sorry short chapter again ;u; I'm trying to write longer chapters!**

**Thank you for reading and please tell me your options!**


	5. Chapter 5: The day when her hell began

**Hewwo ewewyone~ It's the fifth chapter wohoo! Thank you again for everyone reviwiving...did I write that correctly 'D Difficult word! Oh and by the way, I have an important notice: At next week, from Wednesday to next wednesday I'm on a scout camp so I won't be able to update! I'm trying to squeeze out as much chapters as I can before that :3**

**Review answersh~**

**Liia-P: He is~ I wish guys were like that in reality ;u; * whines * Thanks!**

**Some nice person: * Fingers crossed* Let's hope for that 8C Thankyou ~**

**Ae123monekey: Hehe : D Thank you for reviewing!**

**SharksRCoolXD: Well, Worpad doesn't excaclty suck, but OpenOffice is still better 8 Thankyou! Oh, and they will probaly, but I still want to keep letters the main focus of their relationship since it's the whole story's idea : D**

**Frost: R-r-r-really? ahöjhjkWEGHKEJGHK-why are you people so nice ;u;**

**Emi: Maybe you can make a hole to his stupid face while glaring at him -Rin's answer xD**

**I didn't forgot anyone,right? Awrighty!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, UTAU or Fanloids. Only characters I own in this story are Hiro and Rin's mom!**

* * *

''Rin-rin, have you heard? Yamaha's students are visiting after summer break!'', Teto squealed. ''Yeah, Len already told me about it'', I nodded. ''Len?'', Teto asked and tilted her head. ''Oh. Len is my penpal. Len Kagamine.'' I totally forgot Teto didn't know who my penpal was since Neru knew. But Neru knew all, and Teto knew nothing. Or, well, nothing useful at least.

''Kagamine? You mean that super duper rich family that owns the Yamaha Academy?'', Teto asked. Oh, I have to take my words back. She actually knew something. Something I even didn't know. ''They do?'', I blinked. Teto giggled. ''Seriously, you want to get to that school yet you don't know even who owns the freakin' thing?'', she asked, clearly amused. I stuck my tongue out.

''Well, since the principal isn't Kagamine how would I know? It's never mentioned in the school's website!'', I shot back. Teto looked at me with her what-the-hell-Rin expression and ordered me to sit next to computer and open the school's website.

''Look'', she said and pointed the school's logo. ''The notes make the kanjis for 'Kagamine'''.

I looked at it and saw she was speaking the truth. Notes formed word '鏡音' (**A/N:**** Look at the end of the chapter)**I face-palmed myself. God knows how many times I visited the website and didn't notice this? My class' stupidity must be taking me over.

''Okay, I didn't notice this. But don't dare to tell anyone or …'', I threated Teto. ''You what?'', she asked and smirked. ''I won't ever teach you maths again'', I said and her smirk dissappeared. ''I will keep my mouth shut. And you will continue teaching the dumb-me. Everyone are happy'', Teto said and looked at me with her puppy eyes. ''Good girl~'', I praised her.

''Hey guuuysss, what are you doing!'', a familiar voice said and we saw Kaito standing behind us. I smiled and waved my hand in front of the computer screen. ''Just cheking Yamaha's website. '' Kaito nodded and leaned over my shoulder.

''Hey, isn't that a class potrait of ninth grade, our penpals?'', Kaito asked and pointed the small picture in the side. ''It is!'', he said and I clicked it bigger. ''They don't seem to have much students..'', Teto mumbled from the other side of me.

''Neither do we'', Kaito informed. ''But we are living in small town, so that only makes sense'', I reminded him. Kaito shook his head and muttered something like 'of course...'

''So, who are your penpals?'', Teto asked. ''My is that green-haired girl with goggles on her forehead. She's called Gumi'', she added.

''Hatsune Miku'', Kaito said pointed the girl with long pigtails. ''You mean that pop idol?'', Teto exclaimed and Kaito nodded. Then they looked at me. ''Rin, who's your penpal?'', Kaito asked. I sighed and pointed Len. ''Kagamine Len.''

Kaito's jaw dropped. He looked between Len's picture and mine. ''Y-you mean _the_ Kagamine Len? Heir of the Kagamine family?'', he choked. ''Calm your ice-creams, Kaito. But yes, he. And he's really nice'', I added. Kaito shook his head and muttered something again. I streched my hands and yawned. ''Mmh, it's already four. I'll go home, since I don't have any clubs today.'' Teto and Kaito nodded as I stood up and walked out of classroom.

* * *

Mom wasn't home so it was just me and Hiro. Ugh. Not nice. I saw him standing in kitchen, leaning on the wall. ''Hello, Rin-chan~'', he greeted me and hiccuped. I could smell alchol from him all the way here. ''Hi'', I said dryly. Of course Hiro had some bad habit, and it seemed like he was an alchoholic. I smirked in my mind. This was good thing for PROGRAM.

Hiro frowned and hiccuped again. ''Now Rin-chan, you shouldn't be so unpolite~'', he said and started to stumble toward me. ''Psht, whatever'', I snapped. I knew I probaly shouldn't have done that, but he was freaking _annoying._

Suddenly Hiro's expression became angry and just like that, he was standing next to me. My eyes widened of shock and I was about to run away, but then he pinned me against the wall. ''What did you say, you _brat_?'', he asked threatingly. He had became a whole different person. Dangerous, that's how I'd describe him.

''L-let g-go of me!'', I hissed between my teeth, fighting back tears. I had to stay strong. Hiro smirked. ''I think I won't~ Hey Rin-chan, should be have some fun~?'', he asked me and his eyes shined evilly. He placed his hand under my chin and his stupid face started to came closer while his other hand moved up and down my thigh.

Tears were dwelling up to my eyes, so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I kicked him between his damn legs. He winced in pain and instantly let go of me. ''You bitch...'', he groaned.

And then he slapped me on my cheek. Then on other. And finally, to my stomach. It hurt so damn much. ''You better keep quiet about this, Rin-chan'', Hiro whispered to my ear. I nodded and stood up quickly, which I shouldn't have do. An immense pain exploded in my stomach and my hands quickly wrapped around it.

I stumbled to my room and locked the door behind me. Then I dragged myself to the shower. Cool water eased the pain a bit. I finally gave up to the tears that I held so long. I sobbed quietly and leaned my forehead to my knees. That was the day when my own personal hell began.

* * *

**Len's POV**

_Dearest Len,_

_Finally Kiyoteru-sensei came back so I could reply you!_ _And no, I haven't thanks for informing me! Today, we looked at your school's website and found your class' photo. And I also found out that your family actually own Yamaha Academy? Lucky you..._

_Rin_

Something has happened. That was the first thought in my mind. Rin didn't rant me about her mom's boyfriend. Like she would've avoided the subject.

If that bastard dared to touch Rin with even one filthy finger of his...

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING RIN SUFFER AND EVEN MORE SORRY TO TELL THAT THIS WON'T BE A LAST TIME ;u; But I was thinking, should I raise this fic's rating to M because of this? Tell me. And sorry for super duper short chapter _ Meh is lazy.**

**And and that kanji there says 'Kagamine'. And because of some reason, fanfiction won't show it. Bleh. Not at least when I look at it in the doc manager. By the way, when I wrote an Author's Note to the third chapter, I noticed I had accidently written 'TN' like translator's note xD Oops, I've read too much manga ehe!**

**'Till the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Avoiding their doubts

**IT IS ME AGAIN. AHAHAHAHA BOW TO THE GREAT ME- okay, enough of imitating Black Star ( Just watched Soul Eater 'D) Anywho, erhm, I forgot what I was supposed to say o_o Great. OH YEAH! This story has already 23 followers? *Tears of joy * Thank you thank you thank you 3 I love you guys!**

**Review reply time!**

**SharksRCoolXD: …..I never really obey those ratings...I just read all the fanfics there are xD Oh, and I'm planning make one chapter a whole Len's POV, but before that I'll keep it pretty short. But Len's chapter becomes longer as the chapters become longer XDD**

**JayJay: Really? Thank you so much! And okay, I'll keep it as T since I'm not planning to add things like that : D**

**Some nice person: Rin would run away except...well, it reveals in this chapter why XD But yes, Hiro is an idiot.**

**Another nice person: Oh, I'm not planning to go THAT far really XD I'll put up with abusing (I'm making it sound like a little thing which it's not u_u Abusing, I mean)**

**InTheShadowsOfHeros : Okay! Good that the kanji shows up for you because it isn't for me. Maybe fanfiction just hates me or my computer sucks. Either way is possible 'D**

**Kristen Sawyer: You don't know how much that means to me ;u; I may explode like a balloon because of happiness.**

**Emi: That would make everyone happy!**

**Imonz: I already did! Here it is, tha new chapter!**

**Some nice person again (maybe I should start calling anynomouses as SNP, shortened version of Some Nice Person 'D): Oh sorry, I didn't? ;u; Sowwyyy! Kattochi is dumbbb!**

**DISCLAIMER : Meh doesn't own Vocaloid, UTAU or Fanloids.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

My stomach was still hurting when I woke up at the next morning. I had two options; stay at home with Hiro or go to school with this awful feeling of pain. I could lock myself here, but I would have to come out sooner or later to eat or something. So I chose to go to school.

When I stood up, the pain slashed my stomach. Gritting my teeth together, I somehow stumbled to my closet. Somehow I managed to get dressed and pack my schoolbag.

I was staring at my door. Slowly, I unlocked it. Then I stepped out of my room. I tiptoed walked as quietly as I could, not wanting to wake up Hiro. But of course it was my luck that he was already up. I flinched and backed off few steps away from him right away.

Hiro saw me and started to explain his yesterday's actions right away. ''Rin-chan, I am so truly sorry for what I did yesterday; I was really drunk and ..'', he spluttered. Weird, if you're really drunk, you shouldn't remember what you did right? A thought came into my mind.

''You weren't drunk'', I blurted, and as soon as I realized what I had said, I covered my mouth quickly. But it made sense: Hiro had probaly got enough of my attidute towards me and pretended to be drunk in order to punish me. Or then he was a pedophile.

Hiro's expression went harder, but he didn't show still any anger. ''Rin-chan, why do you think like that? You couldn't possibly believe I'd behave like that normally?'', he asked me.

I gulped but stood behind my words. ''I do believe. In fact, I'm not gonna stay here longer; I'll run away. No wait, even better. I'll run away and then tell cops about you'', I threated him.

That made Hiro cut the act and he became the dangerous man I had seen yesterday. Again, I was pinned against wall and he grabbed my chin. But this time, I fought back. I tried to kick him, but he guessed my intentions and pinned me against the wall even tigher.

''Speak a word to anyone, and I'll kill you in this place. Try to run away, and I can't promise your mother will stay safe'', he hissed to my ear. His lips were close. Too close. Fear started to take over me again. ''I-I-I'll keep my mouth shut...and I-I w-won't r-run away...'' My words were merely a whisper.

Hiro smirked and let me go. I instantly sprinted out of our apartment. My heart was beating of fear and my legs were shaking. Tears were falling of my eyes and I wass pretty much a big mess. As I kept running towards the school a thought came across my mind: if I come there looking like this, everyone will now something is wrong and I might accidentally blurt the truth out. So I hid behind a corner of a house and took deep breaths. I wiped my tears away and started to do push-ups. I know it sounds weird, but excersicing takes my thoughts off from everything else.

Soon my heart was beating again, but this time because of the movement. I looked at the clock and noticed I had still time so I decided to grab something to eat quickly before school, so I went to market and bought couple oranges. I was glad having some spare money with me.

I arrived to school five minutes earlier, and suprise surprise no-one was still there. When I opened the classroom door howewer, Teto and Neru were already there. Both raised their heads from whatever they were doing and looked at the panting me. _Smile, Rin, smile!_, I ordered myself mentally. So I pulled out my best fake-smile.

''Good morning, Teto, Neru!'', I chirped. Both of them raised a brow but greeted me anyway. I took my seat and we were silent awhile, until Teto finally broke it.

''So Rin-rin...why you're so late today?'', she asked, clearly suspicious. ''Yeah Rin, usually you're here like...fifteen minutes earlier'', Neru added. I chuckled nervously.

''W-well, you see, I forgot to turn my alarm on on the evening since I was so tired after walking home from Ted's café. I missed the bus'', I explained and wasn't lying. Well, not the whole story. I did miss the bus and walk home, but I had turned my alarm on.

''Oh...I see..'', Teto said and I knew she didn't believe me. She and Neru looked at each other and nodded.

''Rin, I've found something of this Hiro guy that might interest you...'', Neru began. I, however raised my hand before she could say anything more.

''Neru, I'm honestly too tired to talk about this; later okay?'' Neru frowned but nodded. She shared couple glances with Teto again but let it be. I could hear her whisper something like 'she'll tell us eventually' to Teto. Oh, no way I'd tell. I valued my life still.

When class ended, Kiyoteru-sensei motioned me to come to speak for him. I gulped and stood up; maybe Teto and Neru had told him something was wrong with me.

''Kagamine, a note came for you during the lesson; here.'' He handed me a piece of paper that had Yamaha's logo on it. I opened it and looked at the writing and recodnized who had sent it immediatly even without looking at the name in the end.

_Dearest Rin, _

_I'll be visiting your town at Saturday to check couple things for the store we have there and if possible, I'd like to meet you too. Could you come to the Café Shortcake _**(A/N: The café Teto is working at)** _at 1 PM? Give your reply to Haku, she'll come over your school tommorrow to be a substitute in your P.E lesson_

_Len_

So Len was coming over? I almost jumped through the roof because of joy! Hmm, I'll probaly need to go do some shopping...

* * *

**Len's POV**

When Akita-san texted me at the morning -I don't really want to even know how she got my phone number- I ordered Haku immediatly to organanize me a meeting with Rin. Here's what the text said:

**From: Unknown number**

**Len-kun, this is Neru Akita, one of Rin's friends. Listen, today when she came to school, she was acting weird and still is: I think something happened between her and Hiro (her mom's new guy) Could you please try to find out somehow what happened, 'cause she wont tell us?**

Luckily I had to visit Rin's town on Saturday anyway, so I asked her to meet up on that café her friend Teto worked at (Akita-san had told me to meet Rin there).

''Please, Rin'', I whispered. '' Stay alright until Saturday''

* * *

**The writer of super-duper short chapters is back. She's also known as Kattochi u_u I hope you still liked this! * blah blah blah ***

**Until I update again!~**


	7. Chapter 7 : The first time I met her

**Heyya people~ It's me again and the newest chapter of _Penpals_! So this chapter is Len's POV and a flashback. **

**Review answer time!**

**TheSapphireRose: Thank you very very much o3o**

**SharksRCoolXD: I have said earlier that Len and Rin are not related. So they're not siblings, twins, cousins, or even step-siblings. Haha, someone is actually happy about short chapters? 'D**

**InTheShadowsOfHeroes: Maybe because internet hates me or something. Poor Rin indeed, I wouldn't really want to be her XD**

**Emi: Yes indeed, go Len!**

**Imoz: No problem~ And thank you!**

**xX little kagami Xx: I will! I will! I will! -repeat that ten times. Thank you so much ;u;**

**SNP (See, I've started to call guests and anynomouses as SNP) : Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me ;u;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, UTAU or Fanloids.**

**Len's POV**

* * *

_Dearest Len,_

_I'd love to! See you at saturady!_

_Rin_

I read Rin's reply probaly tenth time. Two more days. Two days before I could meet her again. How long has it been? Nine years, if I counted right. Finally I could see her hear-melting smile again. Finally I could hear her angelic laughter. Two more days.

I recalled the first time we met.

* * *

It was sunny summer day. The park was empty, children were still staying home because it was so hot outside. Only I was sitting at the swings, alone. I drew bananas to the sand with my shoe. It's weird how interesting your own shoes could get when you're bored enough. I let out a silent sigh.

My parents were on a business trip again, and our nanny was obsessive about my and my sister's studies. So, when other kids were outside playing, I was studying french. Nice, wasn't it? Only free time we had was from morning to mid-day. I think my nanny just didn't want us to get know 'normal' kids since I asked her once why couldn't we go to see other kids for a change, she muttered something like 'unproper' and left me there confused.

So this was the childhood of Kagamine Len. I always wished we would've just been a normal family: then I wouldn't need to wake up every morning at seven. Then I wouldn't have to study eight hours on a day. Then I would have _friends_.

Then something, or more like _someone_ snapped me out of my thoughts. It was her. Her blonde hair shined like gold in the sunlight. Her cerulean-blue eyes were full of life. Full of joy. I just couldn't help but stare her in awe.

Suddenly she turned to face me and noticed my stare. She titled her head and her mouth formed and 'O'. She looked so adorable that I couldn't help but smile. She took a hesitant step towards me and I nodded.

The hesitation left her face and her eyes brightened. She ran to where I was sitting and panted slightly. ''You're Kagamine Len, right? I saw you on TV!'', she exclaimed happily. I nodded and was little confused. Was it really that big thing to see a person in TV? Especially someone who's from family like mine. The next thing she said however shocked me. ''I saw you yesterday too all alone! I wanted to come to talk for you, but my friends wouldn't let me! I'm glad I came across you today!'', she chirped. My eyes widened. ''R-really? Wanted to talk for me?'', I stammered. She nodded and gave me a huge smile.

''My name is Kagamine Rin, by the way!''

''Nice to meet you, Kagamine-sa-'', I started, but Rin interrupted. ''It's Rin! Call me Rin! And I will call you Len! It's weird to call each other by family names when they're same!'', she pouted. I nodded and was confused again. Could it be that I finally made a friend?

Rin came to see me next day too. And the day after that. This continued for some weeks. Rin became my center of life, my escape from my family duties. I could be a child again. I loved Rin, very much. I'm not sure whether I loved her as a friend or it was something more, but I loved her anyway. She was the dearest thing for me.

One day, we decided to climb a big tree in the middle of the park. The day wasn't that hot, so there was other people in the park, too. We had climbed to pretty high already and I began to worry. The highest branches didn't look like they could handle our weigh. ''Rin, I think we shouldn't go any higher..'', I coaxed. Rin just laughed and climbed even higher. ''Don't be such a chicken, Len! See, I'm perfectly oka-''

Then the branch that held Rin broke loudly. I saw her falling to ground. I heard her scream. I screamed too. Then she hit the ground. I quickly came down from the tree and rushed by her side.

''Rin...no...wake up...Rin..'', I spluttered. My voice was weak.

''Le...n..'', she whispered. Then she closed her eyes. ''RIN!', I screamed from the top of my lungs. Luckily some other people had seen Rin to fall and they had called an ambulance. Soon it drove to park and Rin was taken to hospital. I asked the number of the hospital Rin would stay in and rushed home.

I called there and they responded immediatly.

''Let's see...ah, yes Kagamine Rin is here. You may come to see her if you wish.'' I thanked the person and ordered my driver to take me to hospital.

Inside the hospital I rushed to the room Rin was staying. A doctor and a nurse were coming out from there.

''Is Rin alright?'', I blurted out. The doctor nodded. ''She is alright but...'', she hesitated. ''But what?''

The doctor sighed. ''...she has lost all her memories from the past four weeks.''

Realization hit me. The past four weeks were the weeks she had spent with...me. Rin had forgotten about me. I smiled bitterly at the doctor and thanked her. I entered Rin's room. She was sleeping.

She looked so adorable. My heart skipped a beat. Silently I leaned to kiss her forehead. ''Even if you won't remember me, I promise I will alway protect you from behind'', I whispered to her.

* * *

After nine years, I still remembered this all. When I excited the hospital that time I immediatly began to make calls and find out everything of Rin in order to protect her. I alway put a small amount of money to her mother's bank account every month. When I heard Haku new Rin's friend I told her to give useful information about the guys Rin's mother dated. Little things like that.

When I first saw who was going to be my penpal, my heart shrank from happiness. And now I could meet her again.

* * *

**And extremly short chapter again! Poor Len ;u; Why do I alway torture these characters xD**


	8. Chapter 8: The 'date'

**Moi ! -that's 'hi' in Finnish. Anywho, here's the eight chapter! Tadada, they will finally meet~ And I have said this before, but I'll be on a scout camp till 1.8 ( August 1st) so I won't update until that. I'm so nervous because of it that I might explode. Wish me luck that I'll survive ;u; Oh, and and...this story has friggin' 33 followers O_o Someone pinch me. Thank you so so so so so so so so much ;u; **

**And nao, review answers~**

**SharksXvocals: Good that it actually sounds sad and not over-dramatic or something xD And they meet at Café Shortcake. And Len won't tell Rin anything because he wants Rin to remember herself :3**

**Liia-P: Thank you 8D ''Hey, I'm not cute! Shotas are cute, and I'm not shota!''- Len's comment.**

**Tacypoc: ….oops. Thank you for pointing that out XD Thank you!**

**Kideferon1234: Thank youuu~ **

**rilenchan3700: I will! Here it is, the newest chapter!**

**Leila2469: Good thing you're glad! And I feel bad for him, Len I'm sorryyy I torture youuu! (Or actually, I'm not that big Len fan so- ok pretend I never said that 'D)**

**imonz: I'm trying but I'm just really really lazy and my mind tends to wander to other things XD**

**SNP: Oh Rin would too but Hiro kinda threated her and her mom so... 'D**

**SNP 2: Let's! Yes, Rin and her big mouth.**

**SNP 3: We all hope that ;u;**

**xX little kagami Xx: I'm super duper glad that you like this ;u;**

**SNP 4: Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, UTAU or Fanloids!**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I'm going to meet Len, I'm meeting Len! I was so happy I could squeal. Looking at the clock and seeing that time was only 10 AM made my mood drop a bit. I wished it would be already 1 PM! I took a quick glance at the clothes I had picked ; orange summer dress that reached my knees and white sandals.

I was actually a bit surprised that Hiro let me go; I had planned to sneak out from my window by making a rope of my sheets or something, but instead a simple explanation was enough and he let me.

* * *

_Two days ago;_

_I was walking home from school, and the mood 'happy' was written all over me. Len is coming over and I'm going to meet hiim~ I wasn't even sure why meeting Len made me so happy; I mean, we had only traded few letters. But he felt somehow familiar. Since I started to think about meeting him, weird flashbacks kept popping in my mind. There was a blonde boy sitting in the swings alone. I saw him often and wanted to speak to him._

_When I arrived home I was still deep in my thoughts when I arrived home and sounds of mom and Hiro making out snapped me to the reality. I realized I had a big obstacle about meeting Len. It was called Hiro._

_Mom had gotten a job on a local restaurant as a waitress so I spent my afternoons with . But, there was a positive side; I didn't have to listen her and Hiro's make-out sessions._

_Mom left at four, and couple minutes later I came out of my room. Hiro was sitting on couch and flipping lazily trough channels. I took a deep breath and clenched my fists together. Hiro heard me and turned his attention towards me. He smirked, making no effort to pretend the kind guy. _

_''What is it, Rin-chan?'', he asked. I fought the urge to puch him in the middle of his stupid face._

_''W-well, my friend from other town is coming over at Saturday and I wondered if I could meet him?'', I asked as innocently as I could. Hiro frowned and stood up from the couch. Then he walked to stand in front of me. He lifted my chin and looked to my eyes._

_''And why do you think I would let you?'', he whispered threatingly. I saw something in his eyes burning behind his poker face: lust. Yuck, was he a pedophile?_

_With hatred burning in my eyes, I grinned. ''Well, it would be pretty weird if I'd just stay all the weekends home, especially when someone I haven't seen so long time comes over'', I shot him back. I saw Hiro's eyes to widen just a little. But his pokerface came back as quickly as it dissapeared. ''Fine. But this is an exception'', he hissed._

_If he wouldn't still be holding my ching I would've already been jumping around because of joy._

_''But remember..'', he added ''speak a word for him about this and I won't guarantee your and your mother's safety''_

_And with that, he let me go. I walked to my room and let myself panick only after I locked the door. I fell to my knees and covered my eyes as I silently began sobbing._

* * *

I didn't cry very long after that, since those tears were more like because of frustration than fear. And I had decided to stay strong: I knew Hiro would go even further with his abusing if I'd let myself be weak.

Time was now eleven. I decided to take a shower. After taking the shower and drying my hair, I decided I would let it be open, so I just put some hairclips to keep my bangs away from my face. Then I dressed up and looked at the time; it was 12:05, the bus to center would leave at 12:25 and the bustop was two-hundred meters from my house so I decided I would go already.

I waited the bus for fifteen minutes since I always got earlier to everywhere. I still had time after the bus arrived to the center so I thought I could chat with Teto a little.

I entered the café and the gorgeus scent of cakes greeted me. I licked my lips and waved my hand to Teto who was sitting behind the cashier looking bored again.

''Rin-rin, what brings you here?'', she asked happily. ''Well, I'm meeting Len actually'', I said and smiled. Teto gasped dramatically and slammed her hands together.

''NERU-NERU, YOU HEARD THAT?'', she shouted towards the staff room. Soon Neru came out and nodded. ''Every word. This is gonna be a juuicy gossip~'', she said and smirked.

''W-what? No, Neru, wait-'', I panicked. ''Calm down, Rin, it was just a joke. But I will enjoy watching you two~'', Neru added michevously. ''Hey, don't forget me!'', Teto butted in.

''No way, you two! Teto needs to do her work and Neru needs to do...something!'', I said embarassed. My face was as red as tomato by now. Then I looked at the clock. 12:55, it said.

''Guys, I'll go sitting in those tables outside. And you better not spy me and Len'', I threated. My two right-now-very-lovely friends just nodded with big smirk on their face. I scowled and walked out of the cafe and sat to table.

As I looked around I noticed that there was pretty much people out today: but it was a beautiful day so no wonder. But I just couldn't spot a certain blonde boy with ponytail. I let out a silent sigh and kept looking around.

Then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned around.

Len stood there and smiled warmly at me. I think my heart was pounding like a bass drum. I smiled back to him.

''Hi'', I greeted him.

''Hello. Beautiful day, isn't it?'', Len answered. Suddenly, one of those flashbacks hit me. I was running towards this blonde boy and he was smiling to me. Weird. But I didn't let it bother me.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I spotted her instantly; her blonde, shoulder-lenght hair shining like gold in sunlight. She was wearing an orange summer-dress that was tight just at the right places.

As I walked behind her, my heart was beating really loudly. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and she turned around to face me. I smiled to her and she smiled back.

''Hi'', she greeted me. Her voice was...amazing. Like an angel chorus.

''Hello. Beautiful day, isn't it?', I commented. She nodded. Then her face stiffened for a second, but then her smile came back. ''Are you alright?'', I asked with worried tone.

''Huh? Oh yea, I am, I just remembered something'', she said. I relaxed and took my seat at the opposite side of table, facing her.

''So...would you like to eat something?'', I asked her. She nodded and soon a waitress with pink hair on drills with a smirk on her face came out of the café.

''What would you like to eat?'', she chirped. ''Hmm...I'd lake a banana milkshake, please'', I oreded. The waitress nodded and wrote down my order. ''And I believe Rin-rin will take anything that has oranges?'', she asked and Rin laughed, but nodded.

''Rin-rin...are you Rin's friend?'', I asked the waitress. She smiled and nodded. ''Yup. I'm Kasane Teto, I've been Rin-rin's friend since we were in diapers'', she introduced herself. So she was Kasane -san.

''Nice to meet you, Kasane-san. I'm Kagamine Len'', I introduced myself. ''Nice to meet you too, Len-kun. Oh, and just call me Teto'', she said and I nodded.

After we ate we decided to walk around the town for a bit. Rin showed me different shops and places she liked in the town.

The last place we visited was Rin's school. We took a seat on the schoolyard because Rin's feet hurt.

''Man, I really should've not wear these new sandals..'', Rin whined. ''Now because of my feet we have to sit here..''

''It's okay'', I told her. Rin's face was slightly pink. She looked so adorable that I would've wanted just to hold her in my arms and never let go. Suddenly she flinched a little and I noticed that she still wore her light dress and it was already cooler than at the day. So I took my jacket off and put it on Rin's shoulders. ''You'll get cold..'', I whispered to her.

''Thanks, Len'', she said and smiled. Her cheeks were even pinker now. Suddenly she squeezed herself to my side. My eyes widened and my cheeks were really red. ''R-rin?'', I asked. Not that I didn't like it.

''S-sorry, but you're just so warm...'', Rin whispered. My expression softened and I put my arm around her shoulders.

''You're warmer now?'', I asked her. She nodded and looked her feet.

''H-hey Len...'', she whispered. I looked at her face that was now very red. ''Have we met before?''

My eyes widened again. Does she remember? ''Maybe'', I answered her. I didn't want get my hopes up. Rin nodded and we were quiet again.

I decided to take Rin home. The mood at Rin's house's front door was very akward.

''U-umm..thanks, Len. I had really great time'', Rin said. ''No need to thank. I had really great time too'', I answered.

''O-okay..''

We stood quietly again. Suddenly, Rin grabbed my shoulders and gave me a light kiss on cheek.

''Thanks!'', she said and rushed inside.

I touched the spot her lips had been and smiled

* * *

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I almost died writing this since I suck at writing stuff like this. Anyway, I hope you liked. And plese tell me your option ;u;**


	9. Chapter 9 : Consuquences of the 'date'

**Hello folks! How're you're doin'? I'm sorry for reaally late update, but (I've said this probaly billion times) I was on a scoutcamp and came back on Wednesday. And after that I just got lazy. Gomenneee ;u; But! Here is the new chapter! Oh, and this story will not have many chapters left. Maybe 8 or 10 chapters more, depending my inspration. But I've already came up with new story idea. But I won't write it before I finish Penpals. I also have few oneshots coming up! (What, I'm advertising you say? Nooo, why would I do that XD) ...ANYWAY, since my blah-blah's are so long now the review answers will be at the end of the chapter 8**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Oh. My. God. What did I just do? I kissed Len on a cheek. _Kissed _him on a cheek! It was only a kiss on cheek, but it was a big thing for me to do! The idea just popped to my head out of nowhere and so I randomly did it.

My face was as red as tomato as I ran to our apartment's door and my hands were shaking as I took the key and opened the door. The sight at home however made me forget all about I-kissed-Len-on-a-cheek-thing.

Mom and Hiro were on a couch, and mom was wearing a black, lacy night dress that barely covered her butt. It was also trasparent everywhere alse except her chest. Hiro was laying under her shirtless, his hair messy.

A very girly giggle escaped from mom's lips. I saw a bottle of wine on the table next to the couch. Great, she was drunk.

''Welcome home, Rin-chan~'', mom chirped and hiccuped. Then she giggled and rested her head on Hiro's bare chest. Hiro smiled uneasily. I knew he faked it though. The real Hiro wasn't even near embarassement. I think he enjoyed the situation.

''Uhmm...sorry for disturbing you. I'll just go to my room...'', I said quietly and ran to my room, slamming the door behind me.

That sight was simply disgusting. Ugh, I think I'm gonna puke. Then my mind snapped back to the date with Len. Wait, did I just say date? It's not, I swear! Or maybe it is...

It's weird. I think I like Len. But I've known him only trough few letters and the day I spent with him. Can feelings come in that short amount of time? I mean, school started just at April, and now it's May (**T/N : In Japan, school starts at Spring. I wasn't sure what month since I couldn't find it anywhere so I just put April)** It's been a month since I started to trade letters with Len. And half hours ago I met him in person. And the whole 'date' I had weird flashbacks of blonde girl running towards a blonde boy.

I heard someone knocking my door. Then it opened slowly and mom's head popped in. ''May I come in?'', she asked carefully. I just nodded and mom slipped to my room.

''So..Rin-chan...what do you think of Hiro?'', she asked, her eyes sparkling with hope. Well, naturally mom was happy; she thought she had finally chosen a proper guy. Oh how wrong she was. However, I couldn't tell her the truth. And I'm pretty sure she wouldn't even believe me; she was so into Hiro.

''Well...he isn't as bad as he could be. I'm still estimating him'', I replied and fake-smiled. Mom's eyes brightened and she suddenly threw her arms around me. ''Thank you, Rin-chan! I knew you would understand!'', mom cried. ''Shh, mom. You stink. Go to sleep'', I whispered.

''Ehehe...okay~ I won't drink anymore~'', she said happily and let me go. Then she tiptoed out from my room and closed the door gently behind her.

I sighed and smiled mentally. Mom really behaved like teenager. But she was mom. As long as she didn't do anything reckless I could endure it.

* * *

I decided to take a shower. A warm shower helped me to clear my thoughts and tommorrow was school; so I went to bathroom and was starting to take my clothes off when I heard my room's door to open.

''Mom?'', I called. No answer. I quickly put the shirt I was taking off on and opened the bathroom door. And guess who was standing there.

Hiro had his arms crossed and a frowned at me. ''I saw you coming home with a boy'', he said.

''Well duh. That was my friend'', I shot back. Only seeing Hiro's buttface made me very irritated. His frown deepened.

''Since when you've kissed your friends on cheek? Or blushed when you're with them?'', he asked again.

Shoot, he saw that? I gritted my teeth together. ''Why do you even care! It's not like you're my father or anything! You don't have any responsibility of me!'', I blurted. I really should keep my mouth shut. Because the thing I said made Hiro like, really angry. His and started to shake and he pinned me to wall, squeezing my wrists.

''Listen, little bitch. You are mine. Every woman that lives in this apartment, and that includes your mother, you and if you have a baby sister hidden somewhere, then her too. And I do not stand cheating'', he hissed.

My legs were shaking of fear. So he wasn't just a pedophile, but horny, obsessive psychopath. How nice.

''I don't remember agreeing being yours'', I blurted again. Me and my big mouth. With that I had deserved a slap to my cheek. Tears were again building up behind my eyes. That's when I decided. I would not cry. I would stay strong. This buttface-Hiro won't crack me up.

I started to kick every place I could and one of my kicks hit the buttface's stomach. He let me go immediatly and wrapped his hands around his torso. Hah, serves him right.

''You little bitch...I will remember this'', he hissed and left my room. When the door closed behind him I rushed to lock it quickly. My breath was heavy, and the tears that I held during the time Hiro was here were threating to come out. But I didn't give in to them. Because I had decided to stay strong.

* * *

**Sorry, no Len's POV. And a short chapter. Bleh. Anyway, those review replies...**

**SharksXVocals: Fluff is difficult to writee ;u; *tear* Thank you for reviewing!**

**Torako-chan: I'm sorry I'm so mean to Rin ;u; And thank you!**

**Killfith: We all hope that ;A; And I'm not twincest fan so.. I won't write it! Haha XD**

**Makasoul121: Thank you ,3,**

**Liia-P: Well thank you! My eyes start to bleed when I read too cheesy stuff XD It's so unrealistic! ''Well good thing that you realized!''-Len replies.**

**imonz: Ah, I know the feeling. Almost all my favorite fics get updated like, once in a half year xD**

**Emi: It's okay! No worries! Thank you ,3,**

**AcidPinkLemonade11: Thanks o3o**

**xX little kagami Xx : Don't die! I don't wanna kill anyone with my stories ö_ö**

**wolfemutt: Really? That's just so wonderful to hear ;u; Thank youu~**

**'Till the next update~!**


	10. Chapter 10 : A proposal!

**Hello ~Sorry for kinda late update. But I have a warning: the updates will probaly get even slower. Because. School. Freaking. Started. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**Seriously, it sucks up all of my energy AND willpower _**

**Ahem, anyway, I hope you enjoy this little chappie!**

**Because I'm on a lazy mood I won't review replies but thank you Lunalapis, Emi, Liia-P,**

**SharksXVocals, Epic-Pachirisu15, yellow02, imonz, rinnykinz, lizzierivers, xX little kagami Xx and Leila2469 for reviewing! And thank you for everyone who has followed and favorited this story ;u;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, UTAU or Fanloids.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

My days had gotten even worse since the date with Len. Hiro had found a new hobby: beating me up every evening after harassing me. Ah, what a wonderful life, isn't it?

And mom was completly clueless about the situation. She actually was more cheerful now that she thought I had accepted Hiro; she cooked us fancy dinners every evening. Did I ever mention that my mom used to be a professional cook before she left her workplace in order to be able to spend more time with me and my dad.

But then my dad died in a car crash, mom got super depressed, got some weird obsession on boyfriends and ta-da, herw we are.

I sighed. Why life couldn't be easy for just once? Why did our perfect family life turn into this? Why did dad have to die? Why did some jackass drive while he was drunk?

I noticed that silent tears were dripping down my face. I took a deep breath and wiped them away. I would not let myself crack now.

* * *

**Teto's POV**

Today Rin-rin came to school wearing that fake-smile again. She had some bruises on her face that she had tried to hide with makeup.

I knew it was that Hiro-jackass' fault. But Rin-rin wouldn't talk of it. She'd just say that everything's perfectly fine. But it wasn't: her grades weren't so good anymore, they were on top of the class, but not so good they used to be. Heck, even I had got better result on a one test than her.

Me and Neru-neru would usually sit in Ted-nii's café's staff room and figure out how to help Rin-rin, but we couldn't make up anything. Until Neru-neru found something in what we needed Len-kun.

A smile was creeping to my face.

* * *

**Len's POV**

''H-haku, you're not serious, aren't you?'', I said, my face being very very red. Haku pouted and lowered her face to the same level as mine.

''Len-kun, I promise that I'm absoluetly serious about this. Don't you want to help Rin-chan?'', she asked me and crossed her arms.

''S-sure I do but-''

''Then it's decided! No buts!'', she exclaimed and threw her fist into air.

''I think you're enjoying this, Haku...'', I murmured and hid my face with my face. Oh god, how should I tell Rin about this?

* * *

**Rin's POV**

As I was starting to open the newest letter from Len, I heard footsteps coming toward my room and hid the letter quickly. Time for this evening's Buttface-portion.

Just as I predicted, the door opened and Buttface came in. ''Good evening, Rin-chan'', he said, obviously trying to sound seductive. Just...gross, that's all I can say.

''Good evening, buttface'', I said, my voice very irritated. Buttface frowned and shook his head.

'' I do not understand, Rin-chan. Why you are so meaan~?'', he asked again and did something that looked like pouting maybe. I just raised a brow and 'hmph'-ed at him.

He was suddenly next to my bed, and then on top of me, pinning me against my bed. Fear was starting to take me over yet again.

''G-g-get off me..'', I hissed between my teeth.

''Now, now, Rin-chan, don't be so rude~'', Hiro whispered.. I flinched as his lips touched my ear. Then suddenly, Hiro cursed silently. ''Your mother came home...I'll let you go this time.''

I sighed and smirked. With that I had received another puch.

* * *

Before going to sleep, I finally read Len's letter.

_Dearest Rin,_

_I know you are hiding something and I know it concerns your mother's boyfriend. I have a way to get you out. An engagement with me. Please don't get me wrong!_

_Len_

Was Len...proposing me?!

* * *

**Sorry, kind of cliffhander ending and the chapter sucked anyway xD And sorry it's super-duper short. Gomeeenneeeee ;u;I'll update as soon as I can!**


	11. Chapter 11 : Falling into deep slumber

**Yo everyone~ I'm here bugging you again with the newest chapter of _Penpals_! Seriously, sorry for the late update, but as I said school sucks up my energy plus I'm out of ideas ono I already know how to end the story, but I can't think up of anything before that. So...yeah. Review reply time!**

**Lizzie-rivers: 'D ...I can't think of smart answer so...thankyouforreviewing!**

**LunaLapis: I just love to write tragic pasts for the characters 'D Only if Hiro wasn't there indeed. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Liia-P: Len's brains are the size of a pea in these things! And thank you very much for understanding& reviewing ;u;**

**Paru Cafe: Because I'm mean :3 Thanks for reviewing!**

**Yuyuryu Ruasa (reply to review in chapter 1): Thanks! **

**Yuyuryu Ruasa: I'll try my best! Thanks for review!**

**Rinnykinz: I'm here 3 ! Thank you so much!**

**RinLenLOVE4427: Hahaha 'D Omgomg I love your story ' I can barely Understand My Otaku Girfriend' by the way OuO**

**RinXlen fangirl (reply to chapter 2 review): Thank you very much o3o (I feel like an idiot after repeating 'thank you' for million times xD)**

**RinXlen fangirl: I will! Thanks o3o**

**MaddyTheYoung: Well...Len is Len xD Thanks!**

**AcidPinkLemonade: My humble apoligies ;u; Thanks for understanding though. Really, I did? Thank youuu o3o**

**imonz: I'm so sorry ;u; I'm alway trying to make the chapters long, and after I've written them I'm all like 'I FINALLY MADE A LONG CHAPTER YAYY~' but when I look at it afterwards I notice how short they are ;u;**

**xX little kagami Xx :Thankss o3o**

**harmonise: Thankyouthankyouthankyou- repeat that million times. My head's empty, sorry ;u;**

**LittleLiar666 ( reply to chapter 3): I noticed this afterwards xD The 'G' doesn't have any meaning! ''''D**

**Shaman Shinobi: You will see that in this chapter!**

**InsaneBunnyNinja: Thank you for your support o3o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, UTAU or Fanloids.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Len called me today morning and explained the whole engagement thing: if I would be his fiancé, he could use it as an excuse to make the child welfare stay quiet while getting me out from home (**A/N: I really don't know if this is possible, the idea just popped to my head XD)**. Honestly, it hurt a bit, because it felt like Len really never would want to marry me- wait, what the hell I'm thinking about! Okay, I may like Len a bit. Or a bit more.

You see, recently, my flashbacks are coming even more often: I now recognize the blonde girl as myself. I'm not sure about the boy though.

Anyway, summer break began yesterday. And I am most certainly NOT happy about it. Why? Well guess. It means more buttface-Hiro everyday. Argh. Honestly, I'm really afraid of him. But the hell if I'm admitting that aloud. I think I've lost a bit weigh. My eyes also have bags under them, and they don't sparkle anymore like they used to when I was happy.

Even my hair seems like it has gotten worse. My whole body suffers because of buttface. Isn't it great? But I will absoluetly not let myself crack up. I swore it to myself.

And so, my hellish summer break began.

* * *

It has been a week now since summer break began. First it was really fun. I spent the days with Neru, Teto and Kaito. We went to beach, ate cakes at Café Shortcake when Ted couldn't spot us (because we didn't pay for the cakes), went to eat ice-cream –(Kaito was really happy about this) went shopping, had a sleepover at Teto's house (we dumped Kaito to Ted's old room since he didn't live home anymore) and were all girly there, chatting about anything teenage girl could do, played truth or dare many many many times (we actually dared Kaito to run the street with only his boxers on, he was glad it was 11PM already so most of the people were inside their houses already) and rent bysicles and biked something like...15 kilometers?

Yeah, that was fun. But yesterday Teto went to visit her granny for a week, and Kaito left to trip with his family. Neru was forced to go to his uncle's farm to work.

So, I am basically left all alone. Without forgetting our dear friend buttface, of course.

Lately, mom has been coming home earlier (thank God!), leaving buttface's time to harass me almost none. So, he would abuse me even more. My stomach is all covered with bruises: I couldn't go to beach when one of my classmates called me. I wouldn't want to go with her anyway, since she's one of those slutty bitches. I wonder why she called me anyway, she hated me according to my last record. Oh well, I had a lot more important things to think about. Like how to avoid buttface.

I sighed and rested my ching on my palm, and tapped the table with pen. I was making my summer homework, but thoughts got alway distracted, so I couldn't really focus.

I heard something to fall on the floor. The post. I walked lazily to go to take a look at it.

In the middle of bills and advertisements I saw a letter for me. I wonder who sent it? Then I immediaetly recognized the handwriting.

I hurried to my room and closed the door. Then I tore the envelope open.

_Dearest Rin,_

_It is me, Len. If you wonder where I got your address, you can blame Akita-san. Anyway, I wanted to cheer you up since I know everything is not alright. Mind telling me? I'm not forcing you to do anything, but I am truly worried. I promise you can trust me._

_Len_

I covered my mouth with my hand, and fought back tears. I really wanted to tell him. But Hiro had threated me that if I speak- wait. He said if I _speak _anyone about abusing he'd do something for me or mom. But he never said that I couldn't _write_ anything. I smirked and took a pencil, and started to write.

_Dearest Len..._

* * *

**Neru's POV**

Why, why why why. I was stuck here in the middle of nothing while Rin needed desperaretly help. But no, Mrs. You-should-learn-to-work-Neru didn't hear any protests, she just ingored my ranting and told me to pack.

So, here I am, stuck in uncle's smelly farm. Seriously, you can smell the dung from like...3 kilometers? Ugh, this should be Nero's job. Not mine.

I groaned loudly as I shoveled the dung to wheelbarrow. You see, my uncle has horses. A lot of them. And I was forced to clean pens while horses where on field. So. Frickin'. Annoying.

And I'm super duper worried about Rin. Teto's at her granny's place and Kaito's away from the frickin' country. And I am stuck in the middle of nowhere. Heck, there's not even signal so I can't text or call Rin and make sure she's OK. I did order that one girl of our class...Zatsune, was it, to ask Rin to beach or something.

I sighed and continued to shovel the freaking dung. Where is that stupid Nero when I need him!

''Ya look kinda pissed, little sis'''. Speak of the devil. I turned and glared daggers at Nero. Then I shoved the shovel into his hands and walked out of the pen. ''You. Finish this'', I ordered him, and left him there standing kinda dumbfounded. Ha, serves him right.

I walked out pretty loudly since my footsteps were echoing in the horse stable. As I reached uncle's house, I kicked my boots off and threw my smelly clothes to laundry basket. Then I took a quick shower and went to check if there was any signal so I could call Rin. But of course there wasn't. I looked at uncle's ancient computer. It had been broken since last summer when Nero spilled some soda on it.

''Damn it..'', I cursed quietly. My brother was an idiot. A real ass. But he wasn't always like that. He was actually one of the sweetest, most wonderful and kindest guy I've ever known. However, when that stupid Akaito transferred to our school, everything changed. Nero suddenly started to smoke and drink, his personality changed, he started to avoid me...

It made me really sad that my brother turned into an asshole.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

After pouring my feelings into the letter, I felt really much better. Of course I would've felt better if I had really talked to someone, but this will do it too.

I skipped happily into post office. After leaving the letter there, I decided to pay a visit at Café Shortcake, because I needed to buy mom a birthday present since her birthday was tomorrow. And she loves Ted's cakes.

After getting the cake, I visited a small jewelry shop and bought a cute necklace. I think these will do.

I heard my phone beep and looked at the screen. 'You have a new message', it said. I opened it curiosly.

**From: Teto Kasane**

**RIN-RIIIINNNNNNNN~! How are you doing! I miss u so so muchh ;u; I wish you were here. It's sooo booring~ Granny's driving me crazy! She isn't allowing me eat any breads except at luch and breakfast! She says it's not healthy to eat bread all the time! RIN-RIN, HELP ME. GIVE ME BREADS. And also, granny's forcing me to work in her garden for five hours, and THEN she doesn't even allow me to ead a single bread! I'm not some slave! Rin-rin, how will I survive the rest of the week here? ;u;**

I laughed at Teto's message. It was just so much like her. I typed a reply quickly to her, and then stuffed my phone back to my pocket.

Then I heard quiet sobbing. I looked around me and saw small girl with black hair on a small pigtails. I gently tapped her shoulder and she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

''What's wrong?'', I asked her. She wiped her eyes and took couple breaths.

''I-I can't find daddy...'', she whispered. I smiled at her and offered her my hand. She stared at it, not sure what to do.

''Come on, I'll help you find your daddy'', I said. Her eyes sparkled suddenly and she took my hand happily.

* * *

After looking around the places Yuki (that was the girl's name) remembered she saw her dad for last time, we decided to take a little break. I bought her an ice-cream.

''YUKI!'', a voice suddenly said. A man was running toward us.

''DADDY!'', Yuki screamed and started to race towards the man. They hugged each other and Yuki's dad thanked me billion times. Then Yuki grabbed her dad's hand and they started to walk away.

The scene made me feel really sad. I used to walk like that with dad too; we'd visit different places and he'd tell me interesting stories. I sighed and stood up. Time to go home.

* * *

**Two hours later~**

I lifted my shirt carefully. The bruised were pretty much covering it. I fliched at it and quickly covered them with shirt again. Hiro had beated me up yet again and all the good mood I had earlier today was gone in the wind.

I lay on my bed, playing with the tip of my hair. I felt hurt, defiled and unsecure. Nowadays the word 'home' meant 'hell' to me.

Other thing I noticed about myself was that I've been caring less and less about everything. This morning I would've still blushed if Len would've said something romantic to me: now it didn't matter. Slowly, I had begun to fall into deep slumber.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter again ;u; But I hope you still enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12 : Emotionless

**I AM SORRY I'M SUCH A DOUCHEBAG AND THIS TOOK SO LONG ;u; Please read the author's note after the chapter too! And also, THANK YOU FOR 108 REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING333**

**And now, some review replies!**

**Black Angel Butterfly: She is ;u; And don't worry about that, this story WILL have a happy ending and Rin committing suicide wouldn't fit there XD And she has? I always thought it was black 'D Oh well.**

**Lizzie-rivers: Thanks ^_^ A lame reply, I know o/**

**Shaman Shinobi: I'm sorryyy I'm such a meanie and torture these characters ;u;**

**Leila2469 : Haha '''D Hiro should run while he can!**

**MASAMI CHAN26: Oh no, Len is under pressure u_u**

**rinnykinz: Thank you so very much ;u;**

**Emi: Poor them indeed ;u; And thank you! **

**Valkyrievampire888: I am like that, too u_u And yes she is. Thank you very much OuO**

**Imonz: ….well this wasn't very soon updated ehehehhee. Sorryyyy ;u;**

**AcidPinkLemonade11: That's sad :( Home should be the place where you feel safe! And thank so much, and I'm glad I was able to cheer you up even a little with my crappy story :)**

**Dragonage08: Ehe, I'm sorry, I didn't update soon...^^''**

**Aishiteru Kagamine Len 02: Hiro should really start to think about running, or he'll end up dead in no time 'D And thank you very much 8D**

**Disclaimer: Meh doesn't own Vocaloid, UTAU or Fanloids.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

The school began today. Usually I would've been all 'YAHOO~!', but not now. I barely even reacted when I woke up at the morning. I just made sure no-one could see all my bruises, tried to stuff some food in and walked out of our apartment, or a living hell as I prefer to call it nowadays.

I walked slowly, or more like dragged myself to school. I was looking at my feet, and playing with the hem of my hair. Okay, Rin, time to act!

I took a deep breath, and pulled out a huge fake-smile. Then I stepped inside the building. No-one was in school yet, that being nothing new. I headed toward the shoe lockers and changed into indoor shoes. Then I started to walk towards classroom.

As I arrived to the classroom, no-one was there. But I was pretty sure Teto or Neru would arrive anytime. Sighing, I took my seat. With nothing else to do, I decided to check that none of my bruises could be seen. After finishing that, no-one had came yet.

After waiting for good ten minutes, the door slided open and Teto came in panting and all sweaty.

''I made iit~,'' she said and threw her fist lazily into air. Then she collapsed on the floor, making me face-palm. She probaly slept in, and hurried too much.

Neru came couple minutes later. She poked Teto -who was still lying on the floor- with her shoe.

''Oi, sleepyhead, get up.''

Teto moaned and just turned her back towards Neru. I saw a vein popping in her head. Then it changed into michevous smile.

''ALL THE BOYS, ATTENTION! YOU HAVE NOW A ONCE-IN-LIFE CHANCE TO SEE KASANE TETO'S PANTIES, COLOR BEING INNOCENTLY WHIT-''

Teto shot up like a skyrocket and, and sprinted towards restroom, while shouting something like 'NERU-NERU, YOU IDOOOOOOOTTTT' and tears of embarassment running down her cheeks. You see, Teto was really sensitive at things like this.

Neru just shrugged, and continued to type something with her phone.

Soon a crowd of students came, as the clock hit eight.

''So, everyone...,'' Kiyoteru-sensei began, but no-one listened. I heard him mutter something like 'same thing every flippin' morning', and then he cleared his throat.

''HEY, YOU LAZY DORKS THAT ARE ALSO MY STUDENTS, WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR FIVE MINUTES!'' he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The classroom fell dead silent, and Kiyoteru-sensei sighed of relief. ''Now, as I was saying, our penpals, Yamaha Academy's students, are visiting next week!''

The classroom was filled immediaetly with loud cheers and screams. However, they shut their mouths when they saw the expression that was on Kiyoteru-sense's face.

''Thank you. Now, I except polite behaviour and a proper way of dressing,'' he said while eyeing some slutty bitches, whose skirts barely covered their butt, and their blouses first three buttons were rolled their eyes, but buttoned up their shirts and pulled their skirts more down, so they went now around midway of their tights.

Kiyoteru-sensei nodded, and then he stared at the wannabe-deliqueints too. They groaned, but fixed their uniforms also.

''Great. Actually, it would be better if you'd wear your uniforms in that way always. But maybe I shouldn't raise my hopes up too much.''

The time when the class was getting lectured by Kiyoteru-sensei, I was thinking. Like, happy things. I could see Len again! His letters were the thing that made me survive my hellish summer break. His words gave me the power to live on.

* * *

First time in a month, I was actually happy when I came home. Of course, my happy mood was ruined, by none other than our dear buttface.

He was standing at his and mom's bedroom's doorway, his hands in his pockets and...do I really have to say this...he was shirtless. I wanted to puke.

''Like what you see?'' he asked me, and smiled that creepy-pedo-smile of his. I ignored him: honestly, whatever I said, it didn't matter. I already knew I was going to have another of his pedo attacks. And I was right.

He prevented my escaped with his arm, and his breath was tickling my ear, in a bad way. His other hand had somehow made its way to my butt.

The worst thing was, I felt nothing towards these things anymore: not fear, not anger, not anything. I just looked at him with emotionless eyes.

''You did this to me. Look at me now. I feel nothing. Nothing at all: go ahead and harass me all you want. It doesn't affect me anymore,'' I whispered to him.

Hiro was so shocked, that he let me go. I walked to my room, locking the door behind me.

Okay, I kinda lied at the part when I said I felt nothing. I did feel something: like my soul, my body, myself was slowly being ripped in pieces. It's just that the tears won't come. I surpressed my emotions the whole summer so well that I forgot how to actually show them.

Except, there was one person who still made me feel. Who made me feel like I was still pure, innocent, beautiful. One person who made me forget about all the evil things in the world.

It was Len.

After I had written to him in the summer break about Hiro, he had been so supportive. He said he'd drag me out of here right away, but I said that we should do things smoothly. So, Len is filling some papers to make me his...erm..._fiancée_.

The thought made me blush, even though I knew it meant nothing. I mean, Len is son of a richest family in the Japan, why in the world would he want to marry me?

* * *

**Okay guys...I apologize for so short chapter and that it took so damn long ;u; This story is actually on hiatus, but I wanted to finish this chapter since it had been laying unfinished for a two or three months so...Please don't get mad ;u; The next chapter will probaly also take reaaally long. So don't except anything before Chirstmas atleast!**

**However, I want to thank you everyone who has followed and reviewed this story so far from the bottom of my heart;u; I**


	13. Chapter 13 : Yamaha's Visiting! Pt1

…**..h-hello /runs away**

**I'm so so so so sorry this took so long. Please read the author's note at the bottom ;A;**

**Oh, and this chapter takes place a week after previous chapter, the day Yamaha's students are visiting!**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

''Hey, is that...?''

''Could it be..?''

''Kiyoteru-sensei, is that...?''

Whispers like that could be heard everywhere around the classroom. Yes, you guessed correctly: it is the day our pen pals, students from the prestigious Yamaha Academy, would come and visit us.

And just few moments ago, a white bus with Yamaha's logo on it had parked to our schoolyard.

I too, was extremely excited. I nearly jumped to the roof when I heard the sound of the bus. Neru and Teto looked at me with looks of worry and relief mixed, relief mostly though. I guess I hadn't really been...me these days. But who wouldn't be when you had a psycho-pedo-rapist-ugly-buttface living in your home-

No Rin, stop! Now isn't time to think about that! You'll see Len today, remember? I mentally slapped myself and continued to stare out of the classroom's window. Slowly, the bus doors opened.

…

''Wow,'' someone whispered silently.

And that was pretty correct reaction.

All Yamaha's students were just...fabulous. The girls were so beautiful you couldn't believe they were from this world. Same for guys.

The way they moved was so grace and elegant that I suddenly got a feeling I looked like an elephant when I walked.

All the students from my class were staring at the Yamaha ones with their jaws on the floor.

One person caught my attention right away. His hair, which was the same color of blond as mine, and his eyes the same cerulean as mine, suddenly turned his head towards me and smiled gently.

My heart skipped a beat and I felt my cheeks become slightly red. I smiled back.

I think my face was so close to the window that it seemed like it was glued.

''Looking at someone special?'' Teto asked. I smiled at her, and for the first time in two weeks, I smiled from the bottom of my heart.

''Yeah,'' I answered.

Len was here.

* * *

The whole class ran to the main hall of the school to welcome Yamaha's students. As the doors opened, everyone were holding their breath.

First, a woman with long pink hair stepped in. Soon after her, the students came in perfect sync: everyone's steps matched each other, everyone's expressions looked identical.

Kiyoteru-sensei stepped out from the crowd of my class' students.

''Welcome, Yamaha Academy's ninth grade. I am Hiyama Kiyoteru, the homeroom teacher of this class. We hope that you will enjoy your time here,'' he said. I was a bit amazed: it must have taken a lot of courage to step in front of those people. I mean, they are all from very rich and influential families, while Kiyoteru-sensei is just a person you meet at the street every day.

The pink haired woman smiled, and also stepped forward, and streched her hand towards Kiyoteru-sensei.

''Pleasure to meet you, Hiyama-sensei. I am Megurine Luka, the homeroom teacher of Yamaha's ninth grade. We are delighted for the invitation you gave for us, and are very happy to visit our penpals: I am quite sure my students are very excited,too,'' Megurine-sensei said and shook hands with Kiyoteru -sensei's hand.

Then Neru pushed me towards Yamaha students. ''It's your turn to speak, Mrs. Class representative,'' she whispered to my ear.

''E-eh?'' I whispered back but she just nodded. I took a deep breath.

''I too, would like to welcome you,'' I started with shaky voice. Yamaha's students had their focus now on me completly, and I could feel the stares of my classmates burning in my back.

Then, amongst all other faces, I saw Len smiling at me encourangily. My nervousness was gone right away, now replaced with butterflies in my stomach and slightly pink cheeks. I took a deep breath again and stared now directly at Yamaha's students.

''My name is Kagamine Rin, and I am the class representative. I greatly hope you will earn new unforgettable memories from your stay over here, and become closer with your penpals as you can now talk to them face-to-face; I will be looking forward or time together.''

''Thank you, Kagamine-san. I think our class representative should say few words too,'' Megurine-san said and nodded towards Len. He just smiled and looked directly into my eyes, sending a wave of strange comfort and warmth trough my whole body.

''I sincerely thank you for your hospitality, and hope we can have great time together,'' Len simply said.

* * *

**Len's POV**

When we arrived to Crypton's schoolyard, I was so eager to get out of the bus that I nearly jumped out of the window. As we walked trough the schoolyard, I saw Rin in the window and smiled at her. She blushed adorably and smiled back. Though, I noticed her smile wasn't so bright it used to be. It made me angry. All because of that bastard who had hurt Rin.

But I had good news for Rin too. Our engagement papers had been passed forward, and in few days, we could start working with child welfare to get Rin out of her house.

She looked so cute when she spoke for us; I smiled at her, just hoping to ease her nervousness a bit.

After the introductions, we had to go and find our pen pals. This was the moment I had been waiting for so long.

I took few steps, and I was already standing in front of Rin. I noticed how she had become thinner, her bangs hanging lifelessly around her delicate face, her eyes not sparkling like they used to. I also saw couple bruises, even though I saw she had clearly tried to hide them with make-up.

I just wanted to hold her close and kiss those bruises of hers, and protect her from everything.

Argh, what the hell was I thinking? I mean, there is no possibility my feelings would ever get returned. Why would Rin want to be with me, stuck in the boring lifestyle of nobles, when she had the whole world to explore?

* * *

**This chapter is so short /dies**

**I'm so sorry it took so long&it's so short! But this chapter has like actually two parts, so you will see more Yamaha in next chapter! I'm really sorry I update so slowly, but I usually write only when I get sudden inspiration bursts since I don't want my chapters sound forced and stuff. And school is killing seriously, thank you everyone for sticking me 'till now! I can't believe this story has 83 followers and over hundred reviews ;u; I love you all 3 Go and get a cookie as a thank you.**

**AND now, review replies!**

**Black Angel Butterfly: It took even longer than christmas.../shot. But thank you very much u**

**Minami Ren: Thank you so much ;u;**

**OrangeTsundere: R-really? It is? ;A; You have no idea how much that means thank you so much 3**

**TokiooWishes: Yeah, I probably have some since English isn't my native language, so I would apperciate if you'd point out what they are! And thank you very much ^_^**

**Shaman Shinobi: Yes Hiro is and idiot 8C And I didn't really update soon, sorry for that! ;A;**

**Emi: Yes Neru is 'D Thank you for reviewing!**

**Rinnykinz: Here you go u Sorry it took so long!**

**Ownitlikeaboss: YES, I AM ALIVE 'D And sorry for taking so long& thank you very much :)**

**Jessi-chan9867: Yeah, it totally does . And thank you very much! And yeah, school is so freaking tiring.**

**Fangirl: Thank you very much u And here comes the new chapter!**

**Emiko-Ryugon-dragon: Thank youuuu 8D And sorry the update took so long!**

**Ni Mats: You have no idea how happy this review made me. I shall continue working hard! And don't die, please ;u; Thank so you much!**

**Ashia21: It does? Aijiwjeipjwfiojelkfjaeölkröj oi thank you ;u;**

**Imonz: My chapters aren't long enough, that's what I feel at least ;u; Especially because I update so slowly. But thank YOU 8D**

**Illusion Island: I updated, sorry it took so damn long ;u; Thank you for your review!**

**Sheshe-AnimeLuver: NO DON'T DIE HERE IS THE NEW CHAPPIE PLEASE READ IT JUST DON'T DIE- and thank you very much!**

**Sorry if I forgot someone! ;u;**


	14. Chapter 14: Yamaha's visiting! Pt2

**My tablet is stupid and doesn't want to work properly so I decided to write the new chapter for Penpals! ~ Check out the author note after chapter for review replies.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Currently me and Len were sitting on the school roof, since he said he had something private to talk about. I, being the stupid teenaged girl I was, immediately got all red and excited. I just never learn. How on the earth I could ever have any kind of possibilities with Len? I mean, I was lucky enough having him as friend and that he was helping me with my...situtation.

Then he cleared his throat, and my attention was now fully on him.

''Rin,'' he started. ''Our, um, e-engagement papers have been made ready, and all that's left is to convince the child welfare to work quietly. So far we have been succesful, but we need to talk to few more people and we also need your signature.''

I nodded, and then sighed. Len gave me a questioning look. ''Is something wrong?'' he asked.

''It's just...I don't even know how to explain it so you would understand,'' I said and sighed again, resting my head on my knees.

''Try,'' Len said. I looked at his face, which was filled with worry and care. It made me feel so wonderful, bringing butterflies to my stomach.

''Umm...well, it's just that suddenly moving out from here makes me really afraid; I mean, I've never lived anywhere else. And also, where would I move to? I don't have money to buy myself an apartment...,'' I said, making up some kind of excuse since I really didn't plan confessing to Len in the place.

And besides, it wasn't really a lie either; I had been worried about that actually. As I had said, I don't have money. So yeah. I didn't really lie.

Len raised his eyebrow. ''I thought it would be clear to you,'' he said.

''Huh? What would be?'' I asked, a bit surprised.

''Well duh, you'll come live with me and my family of course,'' Len stated bluntly.

What. What. WHAAAAT?!

* * *

It took some time for Len to calm me down. But seriously. That was like, the last thing I ever excpected him to say. To come and live to Kagamine mansion. They were like, the most prestigious family in the whole goddamn continent.

And I would also go to Yamaha Academy.

How much more luckier could I get?

* * *

**Teto's POV**

Me and Neru-Neru had tried to spy Rin-Rin and Len when they were on roof with not so succesful results; they had moved so far away from the door so we couldn't hear a single thing they talked about. Well damn it.

Then, we heard footsteps coming towards and dashed away like crazy monkeys. I really wasn't in the mood the get caught my Rin-Rin; she was real devil when she got mad. Once she hid my breads and didn't tell me where they were until school ended. It was the most horrible day in my life.

Anyway, when I saw Rin-Rin entering classroom with Len it felt like a weigh had been lifted off from my shoulders, because she looked just a bit happier; the sparkling eyes of hers could be seen underneath the dullness. She wasn't the old Rin-Rin yet, but better than she had been just few hours before.

I wonder, what did Len do to her? Maybe he finally asked her out?

Nah, judging from the way the behaved around each other they weren't dating. Argh, why do both of them have to be so dense?! Anyone else, even the monkeys of our class, could clearly see they both liked each other!

Rin-Rin may be smart, but when talking about love, she is like a lost child. A baby, more likely.

But this was just seriously ticking me off; those two would make just perfect couple!

Even Neru-Neru agreed with me on this one, and trust me, Neru-Neru never agrees with is really annoying by the way.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

I danced around classroom, enjoying the admiring gazes I got from Crypton students. In my school, I had always to do something uber-amazing for people to recognize me, but here I just needed to walk in and voilá , all the attention was on me.

Then someone hit me with notebook. And not lightly. '' Earth calls for queen,'' my friend Gumi said sarcastically.

I looked at her and pouted. ''Gumii, why do you always have to be such a partypooper?''

She raised her eyebrow, ''Someone has to keep your feet on ground. Your ego will be soon big enough not to fit in the room.''

I made a dramatic hairflip. Then I noticed Len coming to the classroom with the blonde girl he had left with earlier.

The girl had made me frown a bit when I first had seen her: she looked really dull and depressed. I was wondering what had made her look like that. Len had looked really furious when he saw her face, which was covered with little bruises that she had tried to hide with makeup, and that wasn't really succesful, may I say.

But now when they came back, the girl had looked just a little bit happier: not much, but her eyes had shined just a bit more.

I remember Len had shown me a photo where the girl had smiled really widely and her eyes sparkled like thousand stars. I wonder when will she be back to that state again?

''Hey Miku,'' Gumi suddenly said. I looked at her, and saw her gaze rest on the two blondes I had looked at before. Her face was pulled into deep frown.

''Have you ever seen Len looking that happy before?'' she said. I took a quick glance at the two again, and saw it too; despite the worry that was all over Len's face, you could still sense the happiness in him.

Not even a little stress could be seen on his expression. I don't even remember when Len had looked that relaxed.

And believe me, I had known Len for almost my whole life.

''That girl is good for him,'' I commented, and Gumi nodded and added: ''If only Len wouldn't be so dense and notice the girl has clearly some feelings for him too.''

I agreed with this. It was time Len would have the chance to be happy too; I mean, he was always helping others, pushing his own worries aside. He was just kind like that, always putting others before himself.

I mean, of course Len didn't have all the huge problems or like that. Like, he would never lack food, clothes or education. His future was bright and like that.

But being the heir of the most prestigious families in the continent had its side effects; Len was always busy and he had to grow up really fast. I remember that when I and other kids were still playing, he and his sister were already studying mathematics.

And he was always under pressure since he was expected to say certain things or behave on some way. He had to listen all kind of shit that the papers were writing of him, and just accept it with a smile. And even if he didn't have to, he would've still done it. Len in really touchy when it comes what people think about him; if someone says he is a bad person, he will believe it. He never says his option if he thinks it'll hurt someone innocent.

That really pisses me off: I hate seeing him being hurt by someone or something. Len doesn't deserve it.

Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder that snapped me out of my thoughts.

It was my pen pal, Kaito. He was really handsome with his tall muscular figure and navy hair. And he was really nice, too. I heard some girls on my class complaining that their pen pals were total perverts. Kaito wasn't like that.

''You look even prettier in person,'' he said. My cheeks grew a little bit pink, and I smiled, and then thanked him. He just flashed me a handsome smile, and Gumi, who was now partly behind Kaito, winked me and smirked. I stuck my tongue out and continued chatting with Kaito.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Rin had really surprised me earlier when she had said she was worried where she would go live to. And the silly me had thought it had been obvious. Well, it clearly wasn't, judging from Rin's reaction.

But I was really happy to see that she had smiled just a little more than she had in the morning; I was glad I could cheer her up. When I first saw she reminded me of a broken doll. Okay well, she still was, but not so much.

Being around Rin made me so relaxed and for a moment, I was actually able to forget about all those things that were stressing me really bad in my life. Rin was like a sun; radiating light and warmth.

Though now she wasn't as radiating as she used to be, which made me furious yet again, so I tried not to think about it too much. I mean, I didn't want to make her unhappy again. No, that was the last thing I'd do.

But I really wanted her to let all her anxiety out though: I knew really well telling me trough letters wasn't enough. But I wasn't going to pressure her too much; she would tell me when she felt comfortable enough to. I was sure of it.

''Hey Len,'' Rin said, snapping me out of my thoughts. ''Yeah?''

''Umm...I just wanted to thank you. I mean, I never have thanked you properly and you have done so much for me and all and I just...'' she mumbled, playing with the hem of her skirt, her gaze focused on her feet.

I just smiled and patted her head lightly. ''No need to thank me. That's what friends do, right?''

Her head shot up suddenly, her beautiful eyes wide. ''F-friend? You really count me as your friend?''

I chuckled lightly at this. ''Of course, you silly girl. You're one of my closest friends.''

Her face turned first lightly pink, then taking a deep shade of crimson. ''T-thank you..you're my good friend too..'' she said quietly. My heart skipped few beats, and my cheeks reddened just a little too.

**-Two hours later-**

It was time for us to leave back to home. I really hated the idea of leaving Rin here alone, but what could I do.

As I was stepping inside the bus, I remembered something and turned around, facing Rin who was standing behind me. She almost fell since I surprised her, but I catched her arm.

Then I leaned in and gave Rin a quick peck on her forehead. I think I never had seen Rin's face that red. Her eyes were wide, and her small mouth formed a 'o'.

I grinned. ''Now were even,'' and climbed to bus.

Rin still stared me dumbstruck as I took my seat, and I waved at her. She waved slightly back, and then gave me a small smile.

''Good job, loverboy,'' Miku teased as she plopped herself next to me.

''Finally you did something,'' Gumi said as she took a seat opposite us.

I just blushed and glared at both of them, making them burst into loud laughter. I just hid my face.

But nonetheless, I was happy.

* * *

**And I thought I finally managed to write a chapter with over 2,000 words but noo xDD Well at least it's longer than the previous one. And nao, review replies!**

**Emi: NO DON'T DIE NO NO NO- I mean, thank you for reviewing!**

**Shaman Shinobi: Thank you!**

**Jessi-chan9867: Yeah it was, I'm sorry 8C But I'm really glad you liked it nonetheless!**

**Sheshe-Animeluver: I'm sorry 8C But thank you! And here comes the chapter!**

**Darkflower123: Thank you u**

**Tanpopo97: Haha XD Thank you !**

**Omnommanefistx01: You know, your review just made my day u Thank you so much! A-and favorite author...no no no I don't deserve this thank you so much ahajfhkjhflkwjeh 3**

**ownitlikeaboss: Sounds very stressful! We don't have any state tests what-so-ever here, so it's pretty lax XD And thank you for your review!**

**DuskHear13: I don't know if you called me sir on purpose or what, but I'm a girl XD But thank you very much u And yay, a muffin!**


	15. Chapter 15: When he found out about us

**Phew! Hello everyone, and sorry for taking so long again ;_; Without further ado, here's the new chapter of Penpals! Check the bottom authors note too!**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

My face was still glowing red when I arrived home. It had taken me the whole way back from school to comprehend what had just happened.

Len Kagamine, the most amazing boy in the world, had just kissed me.

On forehead, yes. But a kiss is a kiss.

I had barely managed to wave back at him with all the feelings rummaging inside me. Billion butterflies were making backflips in my stomach as I had watched the Yamaha bus drive away from our schoolyard.

I was still in nearly euphoric state as I closed carefully our apartment's door behind me and then slowly, fell on my knees, covering my face with my hands. A stupid, wide grin was plastered on my face and my heart was going crazy.

Len, oh Len. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?

No, Rin. Stop. He's being kind enough for you: you can't ask him for more. You know he is far too good for you.

I was having a mental fight with myself as I felt someone to clear their throat, and my face went from bright pink to pale like snow, my grin fading in instant, and my whole being and happy mood overall crushed.

Slowly, I looked up, and saw Hiro standing in front of me with his hairy arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a white, tight T-shirt (let me go and throw up right now please) and jeans. His whole posture was messaging that he was angry. I didn't understand why, though; or wasn't I allowed to even smile anymore? Had he became to enjoy my frown?

He took a deep breath and then took a long, really intimate look glance at me, his eyes stopping for a moment at my thighs and non-existing breasts. This made my whole body shiver in a very bad way. I was fucking scared.

''Rin-chan,'' he said finally.

''Y-yes?'' I managed to choke out. I kept telling myself not to show my fear as that might have encouraged him but my body wouldn't just listen to me.

Hiro took one quick glance over my body again and then took something out of his pocket. A letter?

Then, I realized what it was.

Fuck.

This is just my luck, right? No way my otherwise perfect day could end perfectly?

Hiro had found one of the letters Len had sent me.

''What is this?'' he waved it in front of my face, and I could see his other fist clenching.

''A-a letter...,'' I stuttered. I was praying silently that mom would come home quickly.

Hiro grabbed my arm, pulled me up and pinned me against he door. His face was too close to mine.

''Excactly! And guess what? IT'S FROM A BOY!'' Hiro yelled, fury taking over his features. I squeezed my eyes and waited for the blow.

But it never came, because just then, Hiro's cell rang. He glared me once more, then let me go of his death grip and went to pick up the phone.

''Yes?'' he answered, his tone now bored. I had fallen on my knees again, my whole body trembling.

For the whole summer, my body and mind had gotten numb as I had gotten a lot more of Hiro's...treatment than usually. As if I would've hidden in a shell.

But today, Len broke that shell I had worked hardly to build. And soon I felt hot tears running down my cheeks.

Meanwhile, Hiro had closed his phone, and was now standing in front of me. I quickly wiped my tears, and looked at him, too weak to even pretend strong.

It seemed like my breakdown had satisfied him, as he turned away and went to couch, opening the TV.

Slowly, I got up, and stumbled to my room, making sure I locked the door behind me. Then I threw myself on my bed, sobbing quietly, wetting my pillow.

I cried because of my own pathetic self; I couldn't even get help myself. It was Len in the first place who asked if something is wrong. I cried because I couldn't do anything to help my situation; I was far too weak. I cried because I hurt mom with not agreeing to come and spend time with her and Hiro.

I cried because I was so afraid that Hiro would actually hurt mom even though he promised not to.

* * *

I had fallen asleep after my crying session, and the sound of my cell phone beeping woke me up. Teto had sent me a message.

**From: Teto Kasane**

**Hi Rin-Rin! As you probably know already, it's Kaito's birthday tomorrow, and me, Neru-Neru and Ted-nii were thinking about throwing a small party for him at our café. Wanna come to help with preparations in 20 minutes? Sorry for this being so sudden!**

I'd do anything else rather than stay here. I quickly texted Teto back and started to look for clothes to wear as I still had my school uniform on.

I ended up wearing a black tank hoodie with a multicolored tank top underneath. I also put on a white denim skirt, black thighs and white ballet flats. I tied my hair to a small ponytail, and put on some makeup to cover the bruises on my neck that could still be lightly seen ( I was glad Hiro didn't have the chance to beat me up today, so I didn't have to figure out how to cover new bruises again)

I shouted to mom that I was going out and that I'd be back before nightfall, and then excited our apartment.

It was a nice warm weather outside. Birds were chirping and there was little to no wind at all. People were sunbathing on their balconies, and kids were playing in the parks. I walked past one and remembered the park I had played in when I was still a kid myself.

Back then, we had lived in Tokyo for the summer because of dad's job. I don't remember much of that time though; mom had told me that I fell from tree and lost my memory from the six weeks we spent there.

I have been recalling some things though; like the park I used to play in, and a blonde boy sitting alone in swing and then running towards me.

This all made me really confused, because that boy looked awfully lot like Len. Maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me; it wouldn't be weird if I actually got insane because of all this stuff that is going on in my life.

Before I even noticed, I had arrived to the café, and I saw Teto, Neru and Ted sitting outside the cafe in one of the tables. Teto saw me first and waved like crazy as I quickened my steps.

''Hi guys!'' I greeted them while taking a seat between Neru and Teto, facing Ted.

''So what's the plan?''

Neru then started to explain how she would lure Kaito to the café while me and the Kasane siblings would make everything set for the party. Then, when Kaito would arrive inside, we'd yell 'surprise!' and throw a cake to his face.

I laughed at the plan, imagining Kaito's expression when a cake would come flying towards him. He wouldn't probably even realize to move away from it and it would land perfectly on him.

We all high-fived and continued chatting like this, and time passed quicker than I would've wanted to.

''Sorry guys, but I promised mom I'd be back before midnight; I have to go now,'' I said and rose from my seat.

We bid our goodbyes, and I started to walk towards our apartment a lot slower than I had when I arrived here. I didn't have any hurry to come home and see butt face sucking mom's face off.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter again ;_; And the other thing, thank you so much all of you who reviewed the last chapter! There were so many of them that it made my heart melt ;u; However, I'm too lazy to reply to you guys, but thank you so much!**


End file.
